Just a Bit of Comfort
by TastingLatte
Summary: Grell is a pain and William just can't stand how the Reaper acts. But he also can't stand how Grell is generally treated - even if he joins in sometimes. But he really can't stand how Grell sulks, and wishes to give him a bit of comfort. WilliamxGrell. Explicit sexual content after Ch.1
1. Chapter 1

**So one of my m/m pairings is the overly excited, eccentric Grell, and the stiff, rule-follower William. I feel William wants to break the rules so badly, but he may have suffered badly for doing so in the past, but Grell just tempts him to do it one more time. I have seen various places that the Reapers are party animals - I love the Musicals where they show the Reapers dancing and talking about the latest parties... - so why not have the two start a conversation and ... well... move on?**

Grell was in the corner, a few Reapers throwing verbal insults. There was laughter and Grell tried to join in, summon something that sounded like a blase approach to the conversation - the mocking and the taunting not phasing him. But he gave a small smile and the music was once more up, and the Reapers once more walked away, forgetting their query, satisfied it would not bother them as they went back and drank. Grell saw William in the other corner, eying him a bit and the red-head shook his long mane and turned around and stalked quickly to the bedroom, knowing that there was a quiet balcony, a quiet place, a place he could vanish.

William had passively watched as the others in the department celebrated a month of good reports, souls matched, films stored properly, and they were once more recognized as "improved." William was very pleased at all this. However, he was less pleased at how some had cornered Grell into a corner and had taunted him. But as the most senior Reaper in the group, he didn't want to play favorites, even so Grell wasn't one of the favorites, and had suggested to Ronald to merely turn the music back up. And the crowd went back to dancing. William quietly slipped to follow Grell into the bedroom, watching as the red-head now was on the balcony. He studied the man, the way his arms were folded and he gazed at the full moon, his glasses perched on his nose, and his right hand held his chin.

He opened the sliding door and shut it with enough force to let him know that he was not alone, but not enough to startle Grell. He darted too easily lately when William was around.

"Grell," William said at last as he stood a foot away.

The man turned and seemed to be startled at how close they were. "Will."

"Back inside… are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes, just how the boys like to bond. You know, always picking on the fascinating and beautiful people."

William nodded slowly. "Are you okay?" He asked a bit more forcefully. "I mean, with the others."

"Oh it was just… jokes."

William pushed his glasses up. He wasn't sure if Grell understood the depths of the teasing. Because it wasn't just jokes. It was a hint of truth. He looked away. He understood that frustrated feeling when he looked at the Reaper. William was a lover of rules; Grell smashed them like they didn't exist and found them annoyingly binding. But he respected them. He worked in the rules, just outside the lines. William had a deep admiration for the singular Reaper who did not conform. Who looked around and wore his clothes a bit to bright, a bit to low, a bit to tight, a bit to …

"William?"

He snapped his thoughts back and pushed his glasses up unnecessarily.

"Are you, concerned for me?" Grell asked, his high pitched voice hitching a bit higher as he faced the senior Reaper. "Surely…" he shook his head and sighed. "You should go back and enjoy yourself," Grell said finally.

"I wasn't enjoying myself. I felt like I was watching you being verbally worked over. You," he paused and pinched his nose a bit. "You don't deserve that. Even as infuriating as you make our jobs, Grell, you don't deserve to be made fun of. Tonight is a celebration - we finally are doing well."

"Thanks," Grell said softly. "I suppose even you can let me have one night off from being told to fuck off."  
William sucked in a deep breath and said nothing. He felt shame because that one statement was true, but it wasn't really true. It was true when Grell came in and dragged more paperwork to undo something he had done, or had requested to do, and did not wait for approval. It was true when he turned in paper after paper citing his Death Scythe as "unauthorized" and then Ronald came back with something as equally unauthorized, almost as if supporting Grell in the rule breaking. He knew he had to keep the man under a tight thumb, and had often scolded him too much.

But it wasn't true when William was thinking about his crew of Death Gods. When he looked at the count of souls reaped, and successful reels taken, Grell managed to do as well as the others. William had to admit the flashy style was working for the man. And sometimes, late at night, when he had not a companion to sate his needs, he thought of the bumbling red-head. He thought of how his sharp teeth were too sharp, and his skin too soft, his wild hair was unbound and ready to be pulled. How he wished to pull the hair of the rule-breaking man.

"I did not come out here to heap more on you," William said finally. "I came out here to make sure you were okay. You are my fellow Reaper and even so I have filed a lot of citations -"

"80174 to be exact. And it's only March," Grell said, bitterly. He smiled a bit, and William paused.

"I care about you," he said instead and met the startled green-yellow eyes that turned on him. "I… care about how you are feeling." William added. He felt his heart speed up a bit. He looked away and bit his lip, not sure why it was happening, not sure what would happen next. "I'm sorry, I should leave you…"

But he found Grell in his way. He found the Reaper's hands on his arms, pinning him to the wall. He found the bright eyes a bit too close, a bit to eager, a bit to thankful.

William suddenly snaked his hands around the red-head's face and pulled him in, crushing their lips together. In a split second he suddenly knew what he had to do to make Grell know someone did not hate him as much as the Reaper was sure everyone did. Let him know that someone would hold him when it got too much. Shield him when the attacks shook the smile off his face.

"Will," Grell said, breathless and searching his sudden companions' eyes. "What… what was that? Not that I am going to complain… it was just…"

"Sudden," William finished.

Grell nodded. "Sudden." A blush came over his face and he turned a bit. "But not unwelcome," he added. "What kind of Reaper would I be if I gave in so quickly?"

"Hmm," William said, now stroking the mane he had always wondered what it felt like. "Good. I don't want to alarm you, but I would like to kiss you again."

Grell looked back and smiled. His tongue darted out and William groaned, opening his own mouth as he kissed the man again. This time there was a slow burning as they kissed, tongues tentatively taking and testing, asking and permitting, and William, now the dominant, pulled Grell closer, deeper, faster, wanting more of the man's body on his own. He wanted to comfort the man. He wanted to wash the words out of the others mind. He wanted to say things only lovers would say.

"Come home with me," William breathed as Grell kissed his neck slowly. William pushed his glasses up and sighed. Yes, that was what he wanted to say to the man as he watched the others taunt him. Yes, that was what he wanted to say to the man as he watched the others laugh at him. "Please, come home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Grell licked his lips as William opened the door and smiled. The red-head had followed him out of the party, both unnoticed, as they picked their way across town, and now were at the posh town home of William T. Spears. Grell was waiting for someone to pop out of the shadows and for this dream to vanish. He stood still as William moved around him, taking off his own coat and holding his hand out for the others as well.

"Please, Grell, let me take your coat. Nothing is going to happen." William stepped closer and gave a small smile. "Unless you want it to."

"Oh, I think we both want it to," Grell countered, slipping off his jacket now. He handed it to William and William tossed it on the ground, backing the other Reaper to the wall, a predatory look in his eyes. Grell licked his lips and smelled the sudden desire, making him all the more excited. He had his share of men and women as well, but this, with his sort of boss, well, this was going to be exciting. And dangerous.

William's hands landed no either side of his head and he smiled again. "Oh I know we both do. I have done more to try to get you out of my department then any other Reaper on the force. I have done more to try to get you out of Reaping in fact, than any other Reaper on the force. But I haven't quite managed that, have I?"

Grell shook his head.

"Nor have I quite gotten you out of my head," William moaned into Grell's ear. "I imagine you on your knees, taking me, as you take everyone else. I imagine you so willing to let someone else pleasure themselves on your body, you forget to pleasure yourself. You are so willing to please others - let me please you."

Grell's eyes widened as the man's hands had traveled from his head, to shoulders, to torso, unbuttoning his shirt, and leaving hot scratches on his front, down to the top of his pants, and now they rested on his bulge, and Grell looked down and smiled again. William's own erection was making a good sized mound.

"Why?"

"Why? Oh my insufferable Reaper, because you need to know even so I hate you, I love you."

"You… what?"

William growled and sunk to his knees as he ripped open the pants, unzipping them and yanking his companions' pants and was faced with lacy underwear. He smiled and kissed the tenting mound that was covered. He looked up and dragged the fabric over the hips and cock he wanted to put his hands and lips on. "I love you."

And William sank his mouth on the penis he had envisioned had been neglected by many playmates. It was satisfying and heavy, a combination that had William's own cock vibrating with need. He would answer that need, but he wanted Grell to be crawling up the walls first. And the way Grell's fingers dug in his hair, on his shoulder, made him aware that his secret lover had not had his own satisfaction met before his companions. William bobbed his head; he would always give Grell his dues before his own if he wished.

"Oh god! Will!" Grell was bucking and wildly shouting. William smiled; this behavior would not be tolerated the next time, but this once, this was his first time to show the red-head how he felt, how he could make him feel. "Oh please… please…. William!"

And he drank his companion down as Grell bucked and released his cum. It was the best feeling to watch the underdog, the one no one liked, including himself most times, throw back his head, his hair flowing wildly and his sharp teeth bared as he slammed his cock down William's throat. William lapped him up; he would enjoy taking his pleasure from his body in kind.

William licked the spent cock and stood up, smiling as Grell's fingers scooped up a bit of the left over cum and plunged it into William's mouth. They moaned and Grell reached for the others pants, undoing them as they silently panted and Grell now slide to his knees, the very position they both had expected to occur first, and freed the strict Reaper's cock and sighed. Grell kissed the head and slid it past his sharp teeth, so careful not to be excited and clamp down. So careful not to hurt the man who had given him pleasure, first. No other companion had thought of that. No other companion had dared to do that. And Grell worshiped William even more.

"Hmm… so the rumors of you being a wonderful cock sucker are true," William moaned. He gasped and looked down at the man. "I'm sorry…"

Grell pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hands. "It's fine. I know I am talked about because I'm easy," Grell said sadly. "I just wish more of the guys would stop talking about it. The only other one who doesn't kiss and tell is Ronald. He is a great cock to suck if you are looking into one."

William snorted. "I think I may have one, thanks."

Grell's eyes widened and he swiftly took William once more. William leaned into the wall over the man and came quickly. He really loved the man who was below him - already. William backed up and looked at Grell as he licked his lips and stood once more. How did a man like Grell manage to be so opposite from him, yet be what he craved? Or was it the fact he had a great mouth sucking his cock? William frowned and adjusted his glasses, thinking hard.

"My dear, please stop thinking. Your frown makes your face look so stern," Grell said his hands cupping the other man's face. "I only want to fuck that face even more."

"And when I am reprimanding you?"

"I have to grip the chair so hard I almost poke holes I want to strip and be fucked by you so badly."

"Good thing you don't… we would have much to explain."

Grell kissed William and laughed. "I don't think they would be saying much if they came into the office and saw our cum stains on the wall."

"Fuck. Bedroom. Now," William growled and lead the red-head up the stairs, leading him by his cock, another fantasy he never did with anyone else. It never felt like it was the right person. Grell, now he was the right person.

"I hope you don't mind me messing your sheets," Grell giggled. "You could get into trouble with your other lovers."

"I take casual lovers. And not from our district," William stated. He looked over his shoulder as they entered the bedroom. "I don't wish to advertise my satisfaction methods in the department."

"So this stays between us?" Grell concluded in a hopeful voice.

"Precisely."

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Use my body," Grell said, slithering up to kiss William once more. He turned and crawled on the bed, wiggling his ass and smiling. "I want you to make love to me."

"And you can never say anything."

Grell laughed and rolled over. "Who would believe the amazingly stoic William T. Spears fucked me, Grell Sutcliff, royal fuck up and department cum bucket?"

"God that makes me so angry."

"Which part?" Grell said, pulling William closer by his hips. "You are called stoic or I am a royal screw?"

"That the others don't take care of you - make sure you know you matter."

Grell blinked. "You do the same. You push me aside and scold me, tell me how horrid I am and how you would love me gone. So now you are singing a different tune because I am so easy and you got me on you bed, so hot and ready?" Grell pushed William away and got up. "Fuck you and your words of caring."

Grell felt his body slam into the hardwood floor before he registered that William's body was naked, on top of his, and their cocks were laying on each other.

"Sutcliff, I am not teasing you. I do think I should be kinder, but you make it so hard to do that while we are at work. Here, in my home, in my bed, I want you to know I can be safe to talk to and not be the mean boss everyone hates. I have learned to separate my lives - work and personal - because I have to. You," he added, "let both of them blend and you are taken advantage off. Every party you can be found in a corner, the others fucking your face, fucking your ass, slapping your hands as you seek release. And I want you to be able to enjoy all of it. I want to enjoy all of it. Only me. Only by my rules. In my home. In my bed."

"It's so selfish," Grell said, turning his head and looking a bit at William's face. "You going to share that dream with me, but I am still only an object of your supposed kindness."

"I am a bit selfish, am I not?" William mused as he sat up. William looked at the naked back of the red-head and palmed the ass that he had watched as Grell walked away. Of course with the great coat half off his shoulders, William only imagined what the ass looked like. Now, he gave it a bit of a slap. "Perhaps I should ask you to be my roommate first, and then demand you sleep in my bed - making it our bed."

"But you would grown tired of me," Grell protested and sighed; William was sliding his hand under his body and playing with his balls. "I'm crazy and loud. You hate those. I'm … oh… gods…" he paused as William leaned once more over his back and kissed his neck. "I am needy. I am always so horny. And gods… are you going to fuck me or what?"

William snorted in his ear and pulled back. "Yes I hate those things about you. But my dear, I think I could use a bit of balance and company in that department. What do you say? Move in and let me take care of that constant horny need?"

Grell rolled over and watched William from the floor. He surveyed the hard body of the man he thought was hard in personality as well. But now, looking down, Grell could see that William was trying to be a bit different. Maybe he was a softer lover. Grell smiled. He didn't care for a soft lover. He loved it rough and wild, and he took the offered hand and got to his knees, kissing up the body of his new roommate, his new bed mate, his new lover.

"Fuck me first and I will decide."


	3. Chapter 3

William poured the oil in his hands and took his cock back into his hands. He kissed Grell and felt the sharp teeth biting in to his lips. He growled and the red-head laughed. They were both excited. Both needy. And the moment between watching Grell and wishing to be with Grell was at last erased as he eased himself into Grell's body, sighing at the feeling, sighing at the fantasy finally being realized. Grell moaned as his body was being once more taken, but this time was different, there was a gentle tug on his cock and he looked down; William's hand was on his hard cock.

"We enjoy this together," William said as he slid deeper. "We do this together."

Grell's hand wrapped around his and they soon were in a rhythm of William taking his ass, and they jacking his cock off together. The room was filled with the slapping of flesh and the moans of pure pleasure. Grell came and leaned his head down, letting William dump his load into his body. This was the night they would never forget as William was gentle and loving, kissing Grell as he held the man, as they held each other.

"That was twice you let me come first," Grell marveled as they kissed slowly and let their hands roam each others sweaty bodies. "Thank you."

"So are you willing to be my roommate?"

"Do I get to pick out the sheets and drapes for this room?"

"Grey is a nice color," William said, sitting up and surveying the room. "I like it."

"Not flashy enough, my love," Grell said. "I was thinking of maybe getting some red in here. Spice up that drab grey."

William rolled to his side and looked at Grell. He pushed off some of the red hair and smiled. "I am beginning to see the appeal of having red all over ones body."

Grell pulled him down and they kissed once more. "I want you again," he whispered as he looked into the man's eyes, slightly seen through the mostly reflective lenses. "I wish I could see your eyes as we made love."

William took off his glasses, and leaned over him and placed them on the night stand. William blinked and only saw the swimming shapes of his lover's face and fiery red hair splayed on the pillow.

"Next time, I want your glasses off so I can see your eyes," William whispered as he leaned back into Grell's ear. He hooked his hands under the mans knees and pulled him up to wrap them around his body. He once more got himself hard as he kissed his lover and smiled. "I really am happy you were at the party tonight."

As he slid in again, Grell sighed. "I'm happy you came out to the balcony finally. I was hoping you would come and find me."

"You knew I wanted you?"

Grell bucked and laughed. "Who doesn't want this body?"

William growled, "No one else if I can help it."

"Fuck me harder, Will. Take me as yours!"

And the bed banged against the wall, in steady, firm thuds, and the two Reapers came once more, staying together as William once more became hard and took Grell once more. They stilled and Grell placed William's glasses on his nose and dragged him back to his mouth. The lovers were content to hold one another, their own needs satisfied for the time being. Grell rolled over and held William, not sure what he wanted to do, cry out of happiness, or kiss William to make sure he was real. It was all too surreal, and as his eyes drifted closed, and he felt his glasses plucked off his nose, he realized that even if it was a short term thing, William in his arms, sharing his bed, this moment his body satisfied, it would be enough to replay in his memory. But as William kissed his cheek and laid his head on his shoulder, Grell's smile only became wider.

"I think I can learn to come home to this."


	4. Chapter 4

William kissed down Grell's body as the shower water cascaded around them. Grell had a hand in his hair and was already moaning in anticipation. William smiled. _Oh he should be_ , the other thought as he now took the others balls and kissed them before plunging the hard cock into his mouth. Yes this was the best way to wake his companion up, who was decidedly not a morning person. William loved the morning wood, but not the morning attitude, so he had dragged the red-head by his raging cock and slammed him into their shower, kissing him as Grell grumbled under his breath. Until William slid to his knees and adjusted his glasses and kissed down his body.

"Fuck, Will…"

"Not yet my lover," he muttered, spreading his spit up and down Grell's cock. "Not yet. I want your ass to be so awake you don't need that three cups of coffee."

"If you do this all the time, I will not need anything anymore," he sighed and directed his companion's mouth back to his stiff member. "Suck me dry, baby."

William lifted his eyes and could see his lover through the water drops that were splattering off the man's body and onto his glasses, and the blurry form was slanted a bit as his glasses slipped a bit. William sighed; he finally had the man who he had secretly wanted to taste and have in his bed, exactly there - against the wall and against his bed sheets. William was happy. He loved the tussle and the play, he loved the quick pecks he was able to get as they made dinner, he loved the way Grell pulled his hair as he came deep inside the other man. And the way they both seemed to want to be dominant at times, and longed to be submissive at others. How Grell pushed his buttons, and how William let him take down all the walls of severe order when they were in their house - especially in their bedroom. The cracks in the wall and scraps on the floor were the best things he had seen happen in his bedroom. Their bedroom, he silently reminded himself as he felt Grell stiffen.

"AGH FUCK!"

Grell was slamming his cock down William's throat and was cumming as if they had not shared a long session celebrating their third month anniversary. William's hand curled around his own rapidly needy cock and jerked off. Soon he was letting his own cum shoot on his chest, on his lovers legs, and down the drain.

Grell slid down the wall, his legs giving out and his body so happily buzzing he merely gave William a happy smile.

"Thank you, baby… that was better than coffee."

William reached up and turned off the water and wished he could wipe off his glasses. Instead he pushed them up and settled his lips on his lover and sighed. This morning they would have to clean up and go in front of the other Death Gods and testify about Grell's citations. The ones he, William T. Spears, had written and signed. He could not get out of it, and Grell had merely held him as they fell asleep, telling him that if he was transferred, he would still be sharing his bed. No matter if someone found out or not about their current status as bed mates and lovers.

"Stop thinking about today, Will." Grell's gentle voice said, invading his worry. "I don't mind facing them. You did what you had to. And I don't fault you that. After all, you now have a new place to place your anger and frustration."

William glanced at the man and smiled. "Turn around and let me see if I can place this worry in your tight ass. I so fucking don't want to do this to you - the testify part. This," he said, trailing his finger up to the man's face, "this I want to do to you," he added as they kissed and William inserted the finger into his lovers mouth.

"Can we do that in a more comfortable spot? It's a bit cramped in here."

An they got up, and moved back to their bedroom. Grell giggled and wagged his finger as William went to the bed. "On the chair, my sweet lover. I want to fuck on the chair."

"We just got the chair."

"And it's still so new we haven't properly broken it in."

"But we sit in the chair."

"And I want your cum on that chair."

"Wouldn't it be yours?"

Grell shuttered lightly as he walked back to where William stood by the bed. "Only if I don't take your ass first." His arms wrapped around his companion and giggled as he nipped at his ear. "Common, play with me. I want you bad. If you have to say terrible things about me, at least give me my happy ending."

William nodded and slipped his hand in his lovers and walked to the chair, a beautifully restored 1812 chair. He ran a hand on the fabric. "At least a cover?"

He was pushed and now was kneeling on the chair, his cock hanging and almost touching the cool fabric below him. He felt Grell's hands glide up his ass cheeks and spread them a bit. "If you bitch about this one more time, I will make sure you don't contaminate the seat - or my ass."

William growled and his breath hitched. He was usually the aggressor in their bed play. In their sex. In their fucking like the horny animals they were. But there were times he loved when Grell, gentle and overly enthusiastic, took control. William gripped the chair back and looked over his shoulder. They had exactly 24 minutes before they had to be out the door. He told Grell that and was awarded with a small shrug and a kiss on the lips as Grell leaned over his back.

"Then I will make sure to fuck you in 20, and we can stop on the way in for coffee and donuts."

"Creme-filled?"

Grell smiled wickedly and took his own cock, now hard again, and placed it against William's opening. "Only the finest."

William bit his lips as he felt the cock of his lover slide in and his own cock surging awake with the pressure and delicious pain. Their balls slapped together as Grell picked up the pace a bit, he loved being slowly tortured by the man below him, in fact any man who took him, but he loved to give the slow fucks of a controlled lover to his beautiful man who had saved him one night at a party. One night three months ago. On the balcony. Asking him to come home. Home with his sort of boss. Home to a place where he had been given pleasure first, and not demanded to return the favor, but he wanted to - and had.

William groaned again and Grell picked up a bit faster, slammed a bit forcefully and placed both his hands on his lovers shoulders, their cocks stiff and slick with the pre-cum that both were oozing.

"Ah, fuck, Grell. My lover… please.. I'm close. Let me flip and look at you as you make me cum. Please my lover!"

Grell slid out, watching as the man below him collapsed and turned over on his back, now his cock pointing up and his balls large. Grell palmed the balls and kissed him. "I have five more minutes with that fine body of yours. I will make you come as I fill you up, my creme-fillled lover."

William gasped as Grell's thick cock once more roughly entered him and he was pounded anew. He loved doing the same to his red-head lover, and he loved watching as the long hair waved as Grell worked to give him pleasure, which wasn't hard. The men had longed for one another. The men had fucked others, and had dreamed of their partner was the other man. And for three months both had carried on a secret living arrangement, a secret love affair, a secret that could be shattered if William had to testify why his citations on the man above him had drastically declined in the past three months. Why his partner was now the lauded Death God in his reports. Why he didn't mind having Grell wonder in to his office anytime the other damned well pleased.

"Two more minutes. Please Grell…. Cum in me. Let me cum."

"I don't want you begging. I want you enjoying," Grell growled as he took his lover's ass and cock and pumped in rhythm. "I want you to sit and know you are leaking my love out your scrumptious ass. I want you to know I went down your throat and gave you my seed. I want us to be together even when we are apart." Grell closed his eyes and threw back his head and sighed, "I want to be with you for life."

And they finally came. Roaring the others name, planting the cum deep into the other body - Grell in William and William on Grell's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair split up well before they came into the Death Gods' complex. Their London office was large and sprawling, a few stories high and had enough prying eyes that even the Queen of England didn't know what was coming before the Reapers did. Grell had relished slipping into William and William had smiled and kissed him as they dashed to get their clothes on, both satisfied and dirty minded to have another round. But William had stopped Grell as he had pushed him against the brick wall, and his demanding hands and lips tried to take him again. William separated work and pleasure and it made Grell wonder from one moment to the next how he would respond every time he walked into his lovers office and closed the door. William had let him suck him off only once in the past three months and he was hoping to have another go at his sexy lover when they were done with the proceedings.

Grell heaved his Death Scythe over his left shoulder and winked at the passing men. He was with William as a bed mate, but loved to tease the others. He knew William secretly was jealous that others had used his mouth and body before he could cross the line and take Grell as well. Grell caught the straight back of his lover as he entered the elevator and smiled.

"OH Will! Do hold the elevator!"

And he slammed his nose into the half closing doors even as William shoved his glasses up. Grell frowned and then smiled; the doors were opening again and he saw that the compartment was empty.

"Grell," his lover growled as he looked at him. "For fuck sake, keep it down."

"But everyone knows I want you in my bed," he said, leaning into the others face. His tongue slide up his cheek. "Only we know we been in bed together many times." He slapped his lovers ass a bit and watched as the man shuttered. "Creme-filled and lusty as ever."

"God, Grell," he sighed. He turned and Grell saw his lovers eyes flash a bit. Lust and need. Grell smiled and licked his lips. "After this meeting, we need to discuss boundaries."

"I don't know what those are."

"I know. And we have discussed this before. Work is work, our personal lives, are, well, separate. I know you still allow the others to fuck you on your break."

Grell stood up and turned away. "I can't just leave the other boys unsatisfied because I am never needy. I get my lovers all hot and bothered, and I get the best one to myself." Grell turned and looked at William for a moment. "Are you jealous because I am not bending over to take your cock up my ass in the break room?"

"I'd never fuck in there. It's nasty. I found Ronald and Edwards cock fighting - they had Daniel from accounting watching as he jerked off. Such filthy animals."

"Mmm. I do like mine in the shower and in chairs," Grell sighed. And as the doors slid open he threw a quick smile back at William. "See you in a few - if not sooner in your office?"

William sighed and walked to his office cubicle, opened the door and shook his head. He had found his object of affection on a balcony, wounded emotionally, having been used as a cum bucket and an object, and now, now they shared that privilege with one another. William slipped into the chair and turned to look out the window. He knew Grell was still teasing the others, knew it was an act. He came home to him every night, and every night they would kiss, make love, hold each other, or would attend the parties they Reapers were infamously throwing for no damn reason but to slap their balls and cocks together. William had enjoyed the parties himself, even if he was still uptight. He had gone to some of the other Reaper sections to scout out his one-night stands. He had stopped when he took Grell in boldly. He stopped and only thought once or twice about how it looked to the others now he no longer came by and picked out a new man to share his bed with.

A knock on the door made him swivel back and look at the clock. He had 63 minutes to prepare before going to the second floor and sit in a meeting room, discussing the citations and accusations he had leveled at his now lover. "Come in."

And Grell's head popped in. William sighed and nodded, waving his hand for him to come in. "My love," Grell said softly as he came around the desk. "Please, my dear, do stop being mad."

"I'm not mad," William snapped. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. "I am not mad," he said with a calmness now in his voice. He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, the man he had secretly hated and loved at the same time. The man who made his life so complicated when he relished neatness and sureness.

"Don't be worried," Grell said, sinking to his knees as he rested his hands on William's thighs. "Please my pet, don't worry about this."

"Boundaries," William hissed as the hands wondered a bit too close, a bit to much, and a bit to teasingly.

"I thought that was after we have the meeting."

"Grell," he said, a warning in his tone again.

The red-head pouted and leaned back and looked at his lover. "Fine. Be the stiff and mean Will. So uptight."

William pushed his glasses up and placed a hand on the others shoulder. He leaned over and trailed a hand on the others face, his thumb brushing over the other mans lips, lips he kissed and sucked, and had kissed and sucked him back. Lips that would lay on his tonight either in joy or in slight pain. He sighed and leaned down and tasted the lips and pulled back a bit. "I have worked hard to be here, to be the top. And our departments are failing. There is so much at stake and it could end up breaking us apart. You don't know how relentless I was to get you out of my department and transferred."

"I remember you clearly hating me when I came on the scene. And then you would always give me the smallest bits so all had to do was watch over babies and small children, mostly quick and easy Reapings. And you would always say you gave me them because you didn't want to 'overwhelm me'. So those times when you worked so hard, and sweat would drip down your face, make me want to leap over the bodies and lick you face, was only for show?"

William's lips once more latched onto Grell's and he dragged him up so they both stood, kissing and hands on the others jackets, the ones that they picked for each other to wear. He pulled back and sighed. "My dear, I can't have this conversation here. I need to focus. I was scared of my own feelings, my own needs, and I made you suffer. Please, let me be in some peace before I have to talk about the horrible things I said in the citations."

Grell kissed him deeply and passionately, groping his ass and leaning him into the desk. "Have lunch with me after? We can go into the Demon's hide out. No one will watch us there."

William smiled softly. Placing his hands on the other shoulders he shoved him back a bit and nodded curtly. "Be ready for a scared man who didn't know how to boldly tell you his feelings."

"Ah, Will," Grell said as he backed toward the door. "You always were my dream man. I loved you even as you shoved my head in the brick wall and told me to suck on lemons." He turned to the door and then back towards William. "And now I get shoved against brick walls and suck lemon sized balls."

"Fuck, you are impossible Sutcliff."

Grell opened the door a bit and flashed a smile. "That's the plan. See you in 37 minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

William swept the hair away from the other man's face and sighed. It had been a grueling three hour meeting, going over several of the citations from this year, and plenty from the previous years. He had tried to keep his face as impassive as possible, reminding himself - trying to remind Grell that what was written in reports, in the citations, was what he used to conceal his growing feelings, conceal his frustrations for his growing wish to revenge the feeling of longing. And now, on the stairs before a unknown address, in an unknown part of London, the two were sitting. Grell was sitting and with hands over his head, his long hair flowing both over his face and his back. And he was sobbing. William turned and blinked behind his glasses. How cruel he was when he had been afraid.

"My dear," William said now, bending over his fellow Reaper, his lover. "Please, talk to me."

"No, no I can't…" Grell said, twisting his body away. "I can't!"

"It was my words, wasn't it?" He sighed and placed a hand on his lovers back, where the coat fell and where he could feel the warmth of his body. "I was cruel to my own feelings for someone who was so different - rules meant nothing to you at times. And for me… they are my redemption." William leaned over the man and rested his cheek on the tangled mass of red hair he had grown to love feeling. "But I was so different when I finally began to see you for who you are. A lovely man who wants nothing but to be loved, and be who he is. Or, who she wishes to be," he added, into Grell's ear as he kissed his neck. "I will take you however you wish to present yourself."

"But that goes against the rules." Grell lowered his hands and turned his head. "And you can't walk away from rules."

"I have been trying to learn to be okay with bending and breaking rules over the past few months. I think I have been doing a good job - for me."

"Yes, you have," Grell said finally. "But me, I am not really in the rules. I am my own rule. Why do you need such a rule breaker and I a rule maker?"

The two sat and looked at each other. William stood and held out his hand to his companion. Grell placed his in William's and stood. He sniffled a bit and adjusted his glasses and then looked at William.

"You think I would look good as a woman?"

"You would be the first woman Reaper I know."

Grell trailed a hand up his arm and gave him a glance. "And you would still want me?"

"It would be an adjustment, I will not lie, but, if you wanted to, I'll support you. You already know the sting of others looking and pointing at you." He swept his arms up the man's shoulders and tried to adjust the intensely red coat on them. "But you are a unique in the sea of very nondescript Reapers. I have enjoyed letting myself become a bit more unique. You have helped," he added with a small sigh, "with your disregard for so many things and demanding to get what you want. In the field, and at home."

"So… perhaps we should explore this a bit slowly? Maybe a bit of bedroom play? A bit of fun? Have you ever felt stockings between your legs?" Grell asked, molding himself into his lover. Suddenly the mood shifted and William wrapped his arms around him.

"No, but I hope to find out," he whispered. "I am sorry for being cruel."

"My dear, that was a former man who was scared of his own heart. And his own feelings. It's a tale as old as time, and I think will always be a bit of a tale." Grell pulled him down and kissed him. "Now, lace panties are nice, right? How about a few pairs of stockings?"

"I think I may have ruined all your lace panties over the past few months," William said, kissing his neck. "So a full undergarment shopping spree is in order."

Grell squealed and jumped up and down. "I swear I will by something extra naughty for tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Grell felt pretty and sexy for his man. He stood and placed another coat of lipstick on his lips. He smacked them lightly and smiled; it would be smeared all over the most beautiful cock he had enjoyed soon enough. He looked at himself and thought back to the conversation William and he had had on the front of the steps of somewhere. Did he want to be a woman? He wanted to feel as pretty as one - always was fascinated how their bodies seemed to make the men around them glance and stare. He ran his hands over his lace knee-highs as he uncrossed his legs. He glanced down at his bulging cock, straining against the lace fabric. William had indeed bought enough underwear and stockings to keep him covered for a few weeks. And Grell had pulled him into an alley and had bathed his cock in his mouth as an intense thank you and that all was forgiven.

"You are not kicking me out of our bed, are you?" he had whispered as the walked home.

"Never," William had answered, kissing him hotly under the street lights as they flickered on.

Grell now stood and looked down and smiled. He would have his fantasy of being loved by a man, while he wore the laces of a woman, and he would be taken as a man, and give as a man, It was a complex feeling as he ran his hands down his skinny body and small defined abs - glancing at the mirror and imagining William's abs were before him, so hard and chiseled under that suit. He lifted his hands from his body. William would be the one to ruin him. If he hadn't already.

Grell did indeed still kneel before the other men at the office, sucking cock and letting them cum on him. But he would dash to the bathroom and pretend William was waiting for him. Or sometimes when he felt really brave, he would go into his office and use his beautiful mouth to relieve his own need. And the two of them would wipe up, and kiss slowly, and Grell would leave. He would try to avoid his lover until they were home, or even until William was in bed. He had let himself be a cum bucket for so long, he feared one time would be too many and William would kick him out. It had happened with another man long, long time ago. He shook his head now, back to the present and back to the man who was waiting so patiently for him down in their kitchen.

"Dinner," William's voice now floated through the closed door. "Grell?"

He slipped on the high heels and walked with confidence, pulling the robe over his body and tying the sash. He opened the door with a flourish and smiled. "Ready."

William smiled and took in the man before him, dressed in his favorite color - red. He licked his lips and pushed up his glasses. He loved to look at his companion, but now, he looked positively fuckable and dinner could wait. Grell must have seen his excitement because he placed his hands on his shoulders and shook his head.

"No, no. You must wine and dine a lady before she slips into your bed."

William groaned. "How about I just throw you on the bed now?"

Grell looked shocked and placed a hand over his heart. "My dear, I thought I was going out with a gentleman!"

"Not dressed like that," he whispered as he placed his hands on his lovers' hips. "If we make it through the first course and you are not naked, we will have to skip to the desert."

"Agreed," Grell sighed into his lover ear. "But I am a lady, and not easy."

"No, you are not easy. But you will be fucked sooner than later."

"Oh, the promises," Grell said now nipping at his lovers ear. "But first, real food. And then something to wash it all down with," he added, cupping the growing erection William was trying to suppress.

The two walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the kitchen. No corner of the town home William owned was innocent of the naked pair. They had shared every space for the past three months. They had spent countless hours fucking and kissing in the very room they now were in as William finished a few last things and Grell grabbed the wine. They both liked fine tastes and textures, and they often had a few bottles a week.

They talked about work - how the work load would be getting a bit heavier as they entered the colder months and that a few others were transferring to warmer climates. They simply also looked across the table and William saw that Grell was happy. Truly happy and didn't want that to end. He himself felt happy, and he knew his intense need for the man was why he was able to move so easily through his work, eagerly looking forward to the ride home, or simply coming home and being able to reach across the table and hold the non-conforming Reapers' hand.

"Will?"

"Mmm?"

Grell wrapped his arms around his waist and deposited a cup into the sink. "My dear, can we cuddle on the couch for a while? I just want to be close to you."

William would agree to almost anything the man proposed and they soon finished the dishes and turned to capture the man's lips. He pushed his body into his and he felt the sigh and resolve of Grell faulted. He did like to tease his lover as much as he teased him. But they settled on the couch, in their small living room, and listened to a record on the player, Grell's head on his shoulder and he flipped aimlessly through the pages of a new magazine. He turned every once and a while and kissed the messy red hair that was tickling his cheek. Soon there was a soft snore in his ear and he smiled. His lover had fallen asleep, his body curled up, his head on his shoulder, and now William placed the magazine down. He could gently wake the beautiful man, or he could simply sit and let him sleep. William glanced at the clock and smiled a bit; they didn't have work for two days.

"My beautiful lover," he whispered as he leaned his head on top of Grell's and closed his own eyes. "You have made me so happy. I am so glad I went out to the balcony and talked to you. I'd never be able to have this much love in my arms if I hadn't."

Soon the two were asleep, relaxed and dreaming of how their life would continue, perhaps only in the shadows and the safety of their home, but it would continue. William slipped his hands down his lovers back and hugged him close as they sank deeper into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Grell lay on the carpet as his lover bathed his cock and balls with his cum. They had woken and kissed slowly the previous days meeting away and now was getting to their usual nightly routine. And Grell sighed as William licked him up, kissing around his needy balls and cock and placing a hand under his still socking clad legs so he could lick his hole as well.

"Will…." He sighed and moaned as his lover was being so gentle. "Fuck me again!"

"Baby, this is my apology to you, so please, relax."

"And the cum all over my nighty is an apology?"

"We have more," he said, leaning over his lover and inserting his cock deep into his body. He kissed and nipped at Grell's neck as the other man arched his back and let William slide deeper. They knew each others bodies so well William didn't have to do much to get Grell to almost cum again. "And I think you did your own amount of messing up." He smeared the little cum that remained into his his chest and tweeked his nipples, eliciting another cry of desire from the red-head.

"Mmmm… my lover of the night."

"My mistress of my heart," William sighed as he picked up the intensity and his balls were slapping the delicate flesh of his partner. He smiled as Grell showed off his sharp teeth - the ones he had loved scrapping over his hard cock to wake him up on the couch. William had looked down and watched as Grell undid his pants and fished out the flesh he wanted. And he had watched under heavy lids as the Death God swallowed his flaccid member, but scrapped him into a raging tower of need. And Grell had tended to that need, as he had every night. William usually gave his lover the attention first, but they had settled into a easy routine of whoever was first, was amazing, but they both would have the same experience. Grell had too often been used and not taken care off. William was always seeing to his lovers needs and made sure that the pleasure was mutual.

"Oh fuck! Will!"

He had his lovers leg over his shoulder, still pushing his cock deep into his lover, but was also rolling down the stocking and kissing the flesh as it appeared. He glanced at Grell and smiled as he gripped the lace underwear that dangled off his ankle and dragged it off with his teeth. He loved feeling extra naughty with the red-head man playing with his chest and tugging freely at his own erection. William placed his hands over Grell's and stroked him at the same time. They had perfected the art of cumming at the same time.

"Grell…" he sighed as he felt the balls in his hands tighten and soon Grell was yelling his name, gobs of cum streaming out of his cock, bathing their hands in milky white. He doubled his efforts, his lover once more satisfied before him. And he kissed the man as he himself came deep into the body of the Reaper. The sounds of slapping flesh and grunts of needy passion were all he needed to press himself into his lover and bath him with his own cum.

He pulled out and Grell moved to clean him off now. They looked each other in the eye and saw nothing but appreciation, love, and the fires of never ending passion. Grell never had a lover who wanted him so much, and wanted him to be satisfied in such the same way he wished to satisfy others. William was the only one who had taken him home and made sure he came first. He also made sure he came first many nights. There was no amount of words besides screaming how wonderful he was, to let William know how much Grell appreciated that simple thing. Too many parties had started and ended with his ass and mouth being used, and his own needs, his own cock, left to his own attention.

"Stop dwelling on the past," William said gently. He wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him. "I want you in our bed, kneeling over me, as you take me."

Grell's eyes lit up and he kissed him back. "I love you, William."

The other man blinked a bit and smiled. "I love you Grell. Now, I am all for a few more rounds, but let us get to somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Grell got up and offered a hand to his companion. They looked about; their clothes had not lasted long after Grell had woken and taken William's cock. They walked and picked up pants and shirts, Grell's shoes and house coat, and walked naked up the stairs. William looked over his shoulder and gave a small laugh; Grell was staring intensely at his naked ass.

"The front is better," he said, laughing again as Grell's hungry eyes lifted to meet his. William found himself pinned to the wall and his ass being pawed at. "Fuck!"

"Of course," Grell said, inserting himself into his lover's ass and pumping. "My lover's requests will not be denied."

William was cushioned against the wall by the clothes and he was able to have his cock rub against what he thought was a pair of lace underwear by the way it glided over him. He closed his eyes and sighed. His lover was being so demanding and it felt so good.

Grell's hands were on either side of William's torso, keeping him trapped as well as Grell upright. He felt the cum dripping off his ass and he stroked faster into his sexy man. It didn't matter how many times they had fucked, Grell still needed the intense man to be the only one who touched him in such intimate ways. He had been used in the break room and at parties they sometimes went to, but the feeling of the man's flesh rippling under him because he was giving the pleasure always made Grell hornier than usual. And he was horny all the time. He slowed down, scrapping his nails down his lover back and listening to the moans he got in return.

"Grell!"

And with a few more well placed deep strokes, and a few well placed kisses on the neck, and a few well placed hands on his body, Grell came deep in his lover, and felt the rising of his lover as they backed away from the wall. They looked at each other and William took Grell gently and kissed him slowly.

"All forgiven?"

"Oh baby, you don't know how much I wanted to kill you when I had to listen to the citations and accusations. I felt so horrible as well. I made your life so hard, and I was only trying to be me." Grell looked down at the discarded pile of cloths, now a few steps below them. "And I wanted to fling myself at you and kiss you, remind you of the months we have spent in each others arms." He lifted his eyes and frowned. "And I wanted to run away and never have another man's arms around me because no one else could love me like you - even so you didn't want to admit it."

"I admit it now," William said softly. "I have too much pride in my job. I have so much to atone for."

"Humanity was a cruel mistress to us," Grell nodded. "But we were given another chance, and I have looked for someone who will take me as I am - in stockings or in a suit."

"I remember how amazing you looked in a suit," William breathed, shuffling forward. "Short hair, intense eyes, and a suit with a red tie. I wanted to fuck you in school so many times."

Grell grabbed his head and they kissed. "You should have."

"I should have - but I didn't."

"Get your sexy ass to bed and we can continue to make up for lost time."

William kissed him and they came away breathless. Silently they laced their fingers together after picking up the discarded clothes, and walked into their bedroom, closing the door to the outside world, to the past, and turned and focused on each others bodies and their future.


	9. Chapter 9

William looked up expectantly as the door opened to his office. He wasn't disappointed as hi companion came in, but before he could rise, another man came in after him.

"Mr. Bugle," William said, standing and crossing the small office space. "Ah, pleasure to see you in London."

Mr. Bugle was a large Russian Death God and he and William had a few run ins, both personal and professional. Grell was hanging his head like he was a wet dog being scolded.

"This thing," he spat as he shoved Grell and Grell stumbled into William. "Was outside, talking about how he was going to buy some 'sexy outfits for tonight's party.'"

William shoved his glasses up and did not look at Grell. He tried not to picture his lover in a little nightie and legs clad in stockings, their ongoing fetish for their night time activities. "Well, Mr. Sutcliff has a good attitude when it comes to entertaining."

"Your office is far too loose. And isn't Mr. Sutcliff the one you had written all those citations about? Why is he even still here?"

William's protective nature, the one only he shared with Grell in private, reared its head and William took a small step towards the Russian Death God. "He is being placed on probation - is on probation. He can't leave and Reap unless I am with him. As his supervisor I must account that he is changing his ways. The parties are not office sponsored ones, so," he shrugged and ventured a look at Grell, who was looking both sheepish and as if he could use a hug.

"Maybe I should go to this party and see if all the London Reapers are so eager to fuck big cocks," the Russian said in a low whisper. "Your city is too loose. However I think I can remember why I liked it," he added as he caressed William's cheek in an intimate way. He heard Grell's sharp intake and shifted his gaze away from William. "And you of course. Sexy outfits make Russian men harder than steel in my country. You must be the office slut. No wonder you had so many citations. On you knees, boy, and take your bosses cock."

William looked horrified and Grell looked terrified. "Mr. Bugle, if you please. Watch your manners. We do," he shoved his glasses up again, "run a professional office. Now if you please, my Reaper is visibly shaken and I am not sure I wish you in my office anymore."

The Russian huffed and shook his head. "I'll bend you both over tonight and fuck you. Until then, London Reapers, I will be a perfectly nice man. I have a few others to visit in Records." He adjusted his balls and William stilled his breathing, knowing that the man he spent a few nights with was teasing him into breaking the rules. William squared his back; he did not break the rules in his professional life.

Finally the air seemed to clear as the man left. The door closed and William locking it as quietly and swiftly as possible. He buzzed his secretary and told him to hold his calls - in fact, cancel all his appointments for the day. And he turned slowly to Grell, who was standing in the corner, hugging himself, his eyes cast down on the floor.

"Grell," William said, licking his lips. He closed his eyes and opened them, looking now at his lover, not his subordinate. "My love."

"Shut up, Will," Grell whispered. "Don't fucking touch me either."

William nodded and hung his head. The past six month of them being so careful not to be seen, not to be found out, not to touch and kiss… William looked at the man and took the remaining three steps and roughly grabbed his lovers face and pulled it up to look into his eyes. "Grell."

Grell's eyes welled with tears and he burst into a sob, pulling William into him and sobbing into the well pressed black suit they had both placed on him and promptly discarded for a breakfast suck, and Grell reluctantly replaced on his shoulders as they walked out of their house. William had learned to let his feelings, old and unused sometimes, to come to the surface as he curled his arms around his secret lover. He closed his eyes and regretted his inability to be open to others. Grell was a dear man, eccentric and wild, a rule breaker and a dreamer. It had made William open a bit more to those hidden parts of himself as well.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I didn't know I was saying anything that could embarrass you."

William moved the man off his shoulder a bit and peered at him. Grell was only a bit shorter then he and he didn't have to tilt his face to meet his gaze. "You are concerned about that, not that Mr. Bugle insinuated we have shared nights together?"

Grell shrugged. "Reapers have needs," he said, a bit of a naughty tone creeping in.

William looked at him sharply and sighed. "You are impossible, Sutcliff."

"I know, Spears," Grell purred and curled back into his embrace. "Can I ask my lover for a favor or do I have beg my boss?"

"Depends on the request."

"Can I spend lunch with you, in here?"

William was surprised and nodded. "As both your boss and lover, yes. I want you here too."

Grell nodded and untangled himself and surprised William by sitting on the couch in the corner and burying his face in hands. William took in the man and sighed. The past six months had been a waterfall of emotions unleashed and they both had so much to loose if anyone found them out. Perhaps William had more to loose, he figured as one of the top leaders of the London Reapers Unit. He had built his reputation as a rule follower, a strict man who ventured near the underbelly of Reapers needs, but not taking part. Of course, as he glanced at the door, he had taken part. Just not in his city. Others of his unit had freely taken anything that had legs and boasted about how they had connections all through out the network. Men down on their knees, balls deep in asses, faces covered in cum and tongues lustily drawing more out, was all the highlights of an after hours party almost any given night that involved Reapers. And William had gone, awkwardly watching the men do what they all longed to do, and had watched as Grell, the awkward red-head Reaper who didn't seem to quiet fit into anyone's circle, was used.

He glanced at the man now still in his over-sized red coat, the one that hung just so off his shoulders, down his arms, exposing the curve of his neck when he would sweep his hair back, highlighting the bright and hungry eyes of a man who loved life, who wanted life to love him. William pulled another file open and set about typing it in. He paused as he sent the report into the database and turned slightly in his chair.

"Did Mr. Bugle threaten you?" he asked glanced up and William's breath caught. He gripped the chair arms and let out another frustrated whoosh of air. "That bastard…"

"Will, no!" Grell said, suddenly flying towards him. "No my love. He did threaten me, but I am not here because of that. I am… I want…" He looked down from where he knelt and back up to William. "I wanted your arms around me to tell me I am fine. I am not wrong to want to be sexy for a party."

William the rule follower dissolved and William the lover settled his hand on the man's head and stroked the hair back from his face. "You can be sexy for whatever reason you want to be. As long as you are extra sexy for me, when we are alone, and I can tell you how absolutely sexy you are all the time."

"Will…"

"The door I locked," William breathed as he leaned down and met his lover's lips as they drifted up to him. "I love you."

Grell pulled back and blinked. "My love!" And he flung his arms around his neck and William let himself be dragged out of the chair and on to the floor, where Grell promptly rolled them over, and was on him. "I love you too. And I will protect you. I know I am just the office slut -"

William placed a finger on his lips and gave him a hard stare. The same conversation was a revolving door of self doubt and reassurance. And William would curse his lack of being able to express his feelings and Grell would kiss him and they would end up making love, usually on the lush carpet of their dining room floor. Or on the stairs. Or against the kitchen island. William smiled at the memory. The kitchen island was his favorite place to fuck his lover when they were downstairs. Or the oriental couch Grell loved so much.

"I love you and will not let you go down there. Only on me," he added, giving Grell a full smile and grabbing his cheek with his left hand. "And you are the most fucking amazing lover I have ever had, And I have had a few myself," he added, a small glance at the door. "Some bad choices are made when one is horny enough."

"Like office sex?" Grell ventured, a small motion of his hips to emphasis the question.

"I can't see how office sex is a bad choice," William said after a moment. "After all, isn't that what is happening in the lunch room?" he kissed his lover and tilted his head. "I prefer my office sex a bit more private."

"Oh, fuck, Will," Grell gasped and dove into kissing his lover. Grell took off his coat and crumpled it up beside them. William grabbed his lover and kissed him harder. "I can't imagine what that Russian would ever have I don't."

William smiled and undid the others pants. "Definitely nothing on you in the cock department."

Grell bit his lip and William lifted his hips to help him slide his pants down. The two suddenly were back in their bedroom, private space and in no hurry to make love and be presentable. William groaned as Grell sucked down his cock in his hot mouth and closed his eyes, thanking all the men in the break room for making his lover so good at sucking cock. William closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his lover suck him off and maybe he'd get in a longer session in his lovers ass. He rested his hands on the man's head and was amazed how well Grell was holding off from touching himself.

"I want you," he said huskily, his orgasm building and about to flood his lovers mouth. "Fuck, Grell," he sighed, his hips launching off the floor as Grell placed two fingers into his ass. "I need that cock down my throat as I cum."

Grell got up and grinned. This was their bedroom suddenly, not the well manicured office of William T. Spears. His lover was hard and he was about to cum. They would fuck for another hour, curl up, read and go to bed. William groaned as Grell moved and his mouth was filled with the familiar heavy cock of his obsession. He kissed and sucked, enjoying the soft strokes Grell was giving in return. They had fucked for so long they didn't need to tell the other that they wanted to cum together, they knew. They were silent partners in the need to be loved and be lovers.

Grell was panting as he once more swallowed William, and they humped into each others mouths as they had two nights before, on their bed, on new sheets. And now, now they were cumming desperately into each other on the floor of William's office. Grell closed his eyes and hummed on the squirting cock - finally after six months he was fucking his lover in his office. Quick licks and kisses were one thing, but a cock deep in each others mouth, knowing that one would be thrusting deeply into the other, maybe against the window, Grell thought as he pounded his own orgasm into his lovers throat.

"Fuck that was good," William sighed as Grell slipped out and turned to look at his lover. "Come here," he added and was trying to still his heavy breathing. Grell curled into the arms of his lover and they kissed. "Lunch time fucks are going to be or new thing."

"The others will wonder where I am," Grell pouted. He glanced up and bit his lip. "Not that I wouldn't drop them in a heartbeat if I get fucked like that. And at work!"

"You worried Mr. Bugle is right? You are nothing but a slut who is useless? That is the one thing we fight over - how you are not. Not anymore. Not to me. Not with me," William added as he rolled over and stroked the jaw of his lover. "Six months ago I made my move to take you in and show how much I cared. Six months ago you moved in and we have not had a moment of sadness - at least I haven't," he added, his hand drifting to Grell's cock. "You are meant to be satisfied before I am. You deserve to be loved and needed. Even when all we do is lay in each others arms, I am finally able to relax, see why rules need to be there, but need to be broken as well."

"And I have been so proud of you, Will," Grell said, shifting as well. "You are still a tight ass," he grinned and slapped the others thigh, "but only because you have to supervise such lousy workers. I mean they talk about fucking each other all the time, and I would listen, go to the bathroom and wish I had a man to do the things they wanted to, to. And now, well," Grell gave him a toothy grin. "I come home to a man who is eager to let me take his sexy body more then he wants to take mine."

"It's pretty mutual, but I do enjoy your hands on me."

Grell leaned over and kissed his lover. "You really fucked that Russian?"

William sighed and nodded. "Not the best thing I did when I was lonely."

"He looks pretty big."

William kissed his companion and sighed. "Ball size isn't everything. And he is a bit bigger then what I had been used to. Before you," he added cupping Grell's cock and balls. "Let's not go tonight. I want your sexy wear to myself."

"But dear, it's Ron's party."

"And I could care less. All he will do is drag you to your knees and fuck your pretty mouth and leave you empty." William pulled his lover closer and slide his hand over his ass cheeks. "Wear that lacy thong I love and we will celebrate that under-performing Reaper our way."

"And Mr. Bugle?"

"Mr. Bugle insulted my lover and made him doubt his worth. I have to rectify that, but perhaps not tonight - not with him at least," William sighed as the two men were working the other into another arousal. "I want your cock, my love. I will fuck you tonight, in that lacy nightie and stockings."

"Will," Grell sighed as the two kissed slowly and William got on his knees and settled against the couch his lover had been sitting on sulking. Grell gripped his cock as he kissed his back and William was once more glad he had gotten the nerve to take the flamboyant Reaper home and give him just a bit of comfort when they both really needed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Grell watched the dried cum slide off him as he rinsed his body. He and William had been living together for six months, been lovers for six months, had built a life together for six months. And yet, in all that security and time, he still felt a bit unsure.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and sighed, not sure if he wanted William to piss and then come and join in the shower, or go back to bed. Grell felt a bit relieved when he went back to bed. William loved mornings. Grell hated them, but after last night's rave they had gone to and William's rather hand over fist attitude of drinking, he wasn't surprised his lover was tired.

Turning the water off, Grell stepped out and toweled off, carefully drying his cock and ass, both his lovers and his own pride. Grell had always thought his cock was rather magnificent and had a few lovers who appreciated the singular piece of flesh he was proud of. None as dedicated as William, but some of the other Reapers had groaned when they saw his cock, erect, weeping, ready for a suck or even better, a long hard fuck. But they usually used that as a fantasy point and fucked his face, his mouth learning to please a man and then drink them dry. His own stiff cock neglected from more than a mere brush of the hand or an appreciative sigh. Sometimes he would agree to a threesome, hoping to get his cock some action, but usually they used his ass and mouth, balking at his cock up their asses, even as they rode one another as he quietly went into the bathroom and took care of himself.

He glanced at the closed door to their bedroom and wondered if William, who was also rather endowed, had a similar problem. He scowled; of course his lover never had that problem. People loved William, even if he was strict. They loved that he was stiff and tried to make him loosen up. They loved how he would come to the parties and leave, everyone believing that William was unaffected by the cocks and the fucking, or the non-stop drinking. But Grell knew once he and William crossed the line, once he stepped into the house and William swallowed Grell in one complete morsel bite, he knew that William was as turned on as he had been. Had sought relief from other Reapers, in other towns, not wanting to associate with those he worked with. Until he had followed Grell to the balcony and kissed him.

Grell opened the door a bit and stepped into the bedroom, naked and not needy at the moment. He bent over and kissed William's neck, watching as he grunted and turned over, deeper into the blankets as Grell pulled them around him. He walked down to the kitchen, letting his lover sleep.

The previous night they had gone to Christchurch to celebrate some sort of record of Reapings, and had gotten home early that morning, and had slowly simply curled up and jerked the other off to a nice release, letting both men fall quickly into sleep. It was a party and Grell enjoyed himself - as a party goer with his lover - not in the center or corner being a cum bucket, men standing around, stroking stiff ones into his face, asking for another suck as they came painting him and the wall in globs of sticky cum. William had kissed him, on the dance floor, and had even grabbed his ass as they walked to get more drinks. Grell smiled as he poured some orange juice. If he had not be wearing pants, William would have finger fucked him. Grell groaned at the thought and sighed.

A movement in another room made him smile and place the cup in the sink. "Babe?" he called out and moved around the island in the kitchen. "Will?"

The movement stopped and Grell glanced up the stairs, and to the shut, latched, front door. Because William liked walking with out clothes, or with only a pair of pants on, he had elected to get a solid door, and thick shutters for the front facing windows. He lifted one and saw that the sun was shining a bit. He ventured into the living room and paused. The boxes of William and Grell's books, waiting to be placed on the new bookshelf, were toppled and the glass on William's coffee table was shattered. He closed his eyes and tried to remember if they had rather rough sex last night before they went to bed.

"Oh my, a cock already?"

Grell stilled and slowly turned. He opened his eyes and saw Ronald and Mr. Bugle sitting on the side table, Ronald on his knees and Mr. Bugle's cock clearly outlined in his mouth. Grell blinked and looked at the pair again.

"What the… what is going on?" Grell stammered.

"I could ask the same thing," Ronald said, popping the cock out of his mouth. "You are naked in William's house."

"And so are you," Grell pointed out. "How did you get in here?"

Mr. Bugle shoved Ronald back on his cock and picked up a brass key, similar to the one William had given him after their first night.

"I fucked your little lover and get a key."

Grell paled and went to the key rack where he saw his house keys, the key to the Reaper Offices, and William's keys, but no house keys. Grell licked his lips; they had gone home together for the past five nights after meeting Mr. Bugle. Except the night after Ron's birthday party, which they elected to skip for their own private celebration. That night he came home late. On his own. Every other night they had left around the same time and had walked home together, hand in hand, a slight air of peace once more settling around them. He walked back and looked at the pair.

"Ya, I fucked him after you two didn't show up for Ronnie's party. Ronnie here told me you are a cum slut. So I figured you took my advice and fucked your boss. And I was right, and I took Willie and fucked him so good he let me have his house keys for when I needed to fuck you both. Of course, I did find another loose Reaper I wanted," he added as he thrusted deeper into Ronald's mouth, making the orange-haired mans eyes flutter. "A great cock sucker. And ass for days. I was told you were just as good."

Ronald smiled around the jabbing of Mr. Bugle's cock. He looked like wanted to praise the man above him and spout how good it felt to have a man down his throat. Grell gave him a look and shook his head. Grell wasn't at some parties so now Ronald was the unit's cum bucket.

Grell turned and raced up the stairs, not sure what he could do, besides wake his lover and tell him two Reapers were in their living room, sucking off, and Ronald would be told that they were living together. Grell paused as he opened the door to his bedroom. If he got William, and he showed him Ronald and Mr. Bugle, then Ronald would know for sure William and he were lovers. Grell rested his head on the door and sucked in a deep breath. Roommates. They were roommates. Who fucked and loved one another. _No!_ Grell scolded himself. _They were roommates - to everyone else._

Grell walked down the stairs, still naked and wanting to protect his lover at all costs. He could do whatever he had to to keep William safe. He had done so many things that were questionable, for lesser reasons, but to keep his lover, the man who comforted him when all was lost and he really was a cum slut, that was reason enough to do whatever would be asked of him.

"For your information," Grell started as he walked into the room. "William and I are roommates. That's all. I am not going to both waking him for something so silly as you two trying to intimidate us. So if you two kindly will leave."

"Oh fuck… Ya, Ronnie, take this Russian slog… oh… you said something little red-head?" Mr. Bugle said instead and looked at him as he drilled his cock deeper into Ronald's mouth. "I couldn't hear you over the ball tasting I am getting."

Ronald's hand was flying over his own cock and soon was erupting as he tried to stay on the Russian's cock, which was now cumming as well. Grell's hand drifted toward his own cock and he looked down to it rising a bit. _Anything to keep William safe,_ he reminded himself and didn't try to hid his natural reaction to seeing two cocks dumping their cum.

"Oh, red-head you are going to love fucking your little boy here," Mr. Bugle said, motioning to Ronald. "He has a great ass for that cock of yours." He bent over and spread Ronald's ass cheeks, showing off the puckering hole. "A bit used, sorry, but really worth it."

Ronald looked back over to Grell and down to his cock and widened his eyes. "No, no, I only suck, I don't take."

"You took my cock last night, over this couch and on that rug," Mr. Bugle said. Ronald's eyes wondered around the room and back to Grell.

"Grell is a cum bucket, but he doesn't fuck us. We fuck him."

"Oh so you are saying he should take your cock up his ass?"

Grell's cock was responding to all the possible things that could be done to it. He glanced up the stairs and bit his lip. His lover would be safe and if he would be in a normal enough situation, Ronald would never know he and William were lovers, not roommates.

"… And I'll take his cock," Mr. Bugle was saying as Grell tuned back in. "I like a thick cut of meat in me. Too bad Willie isn't getting that," he said, striding toward Grell, who backed up a bit. "His cock is as good as yours, from the looks of it. How often does the cum bucket get to fuck his lovers?"

"I… I don't," Grell stammered. "They only use me and leave. I don't have a lover." He sighed and mentally added, _not one who is among us._

"Too good a cock to waste, shame," the Russian Reaper purred, his hand encircling his cock. "My endless pleasure, than."

Grell hissed as the Reaper fell to his knees and took his hardening cock all in one swallow. He placed his hands on the man's head and found himself thrusting deeper into the warm hole he had been offered. He glanced at the clock - he had been in the shower only an hour before. William had been solidly asleep when he had come out, and Grell hoped he would not be awake to find this scene of him face fucking the man who threatened to fuck them both. And had already taken William it had seemed.

"Ronnie, baby, get behind this cum bucket and slip back into that hot ass of his. I want it ready for me when I am done here."

Ronald moved as if in a haze and Grell caught him passing him and kissed him deep. "Just like at the parties."

"He made me cum four times," Ronald said, a lazy smile on his lips. "I will be thinking about it when I get hard in you, Grell. Your ass is fine, but his mouth and cock are like … well, heaven."

Grell nodded and understood; that was how he felt with William. And soon he was bent over the man sucking his cock and his entrance was taken by Ronald, and Grell was a helpless middle man. Well not helpless, as he smacked the ass of the Russian, hoping he would hurry up and let him blow, then take his ass as Ronald was doing. He wanted to run upstairs and shower, soak in a tub, not look at his lover as his lover would look over at him and try to kiss him. Grell was crying now, softly as he let his body melt into the situation he found himself in. He was protecting his lover. His roommate. His boss. His everything as the men simply took pleasure from his body. And Grell retreated into himself, as he did when he was being fucked and cum dumped. He thought of nothing and didn't focus on the fact he had cum, and Ronald was thrusting into him and was cumming. He blindly stumbled forward as the Russian made him kneel on the chair he and William had picked up as a splash of color - lime green in a cream colored room - and had yet to even properly fuck on. He felt his ass once more give way and he sighed in automatic pleasure, grunting and groaning, cumming as the Russian caressed his balls, cupped his ass, stroked his cock. He watched as the ropes of cum landed on the chair, a bright contrast.

And then the Russian blew his wad and backed out, making ropes of warm cum fall over his back. Ronald was jerking him off and whispering how he wished he could take the thick cock into his body. How he should suck him off at the next party. How they had made a good decision to wait until someone woke to fuck them and give them even more satisfaction. And Mr. Bugles took the key and placed it in Grell's hands, pulling his long hair, forcing him to bend backwards again, as they had done several times in the fucking.

"Your Willie can have his key back. Thank you for accommodating me and my new whore lover."

The latch of the front door closed and Grell fell forward, his face wet with tears, his ass sore from the rough fuck, and the sinking feeling of being nothing but a slut once more surged through him.

"Grell?"

He yanked his head up and turned, his back cracking and his knees stiff from being in the position for so long.

"William."

"Did someone leave?" he asked as he locked the door and then turned and met his gaze. "What the…" he looked around and took two steps into the living room and paused at the broken glass coffee table and cum stains on the couch. "What the fuck?"

Grell slipped to the floor and broke down in body shaking sobs. He couldn't speak and he tried to back away from William's touch, loosing the bass key from his hand in the process.

"Son of a bitch," William hissed and Grell looked up sharply, not sure who he was speaking to. William swung his head around and looked at the damage again and sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. He took the brass key and looked at Grell and bit his lip. "Fuck," he whispered and his gaze softened as he shoved his glasses back up his nose. "Can you… can you stand, Grell?"

Grell nodded and waved the offered hand away, backing up to the wall, facing William and the destruction.

"They don't know," he whispered, as if that would answer any and all questions William had as he bit his lip and reached a hand out to help him walk. "I made sure they didn't know."

And Grell walked stiffly up the stairs, wincing, and instead of going to the bathroom they shared, he closed and locked the hall one, turned on the water, and curled up and cried once more as the hot water ran out and the cold water made him shiver. He fell asleep sometime, not noticing that William had unlocked the door and turned off the water and simply sat on the toilet, looking down at his lover, the scared man who had been on the brink of believing he was strong and worthy of love. William covered his face with his hands and looked at the eccentric man he had found most interesting, shiver and once more spiral down to the depths of a lonely, self-loathing, man he had met on the balcony six months previous.

 **If it makes you dear read feel better, I wept as I wrote this and re-read it. I mean common, poor Grell so happy and now back to a shattered man. :*( but he has William... so that's a bright spot. Til next week. Leave a comment if this hit you in the feels too. I like knowing I'm not the only weepy woman here. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

William went into work the next day and promptly placed him and Grell on administration leave. Needing to stay home and take care of his lover was all that carried him through the office and he barely made eye contact as he filled out the paper work. "Other reasons" was a simple enough comment and he signed them and asked them to be filed. As he left, rounding the corner to walk back to the station that would take him back home Ronald stopped him and pulled a tight smile.

"Sorry sir, but I was… well, I didn't know Grell was living with you."

William stilled and stiffened. No one knew they had moved in together, except the top brass, and that was under the guise of roommates and William keeping an eye on the wayward Reaper. "For a few months," he said cautiously. "Why?"

"He just… I haven't seen him in trouble lately, that's all," the younger man said quickly. "Ah, right. Off to work."

"Knox."

"Sir?"

"How did you find out he was my… roommate?"

The man's eyes went round and he licked his lips. "Oh, right, um… a party? I think he may have said something about it. Nice furniture and stuff you had."

William took a step towards the man and paused. "I doubt quiet highly Sutcliff would have said anything. It was rather an embarrassing affair of us having to go before the committee... and that was how we became roomates." He paused again and narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me everything?"

Ronald nodded his head and licked his lips, looking away. "I need to go. Um, new partner - the Russian - and he is pretty demanding on when I get to my desk. Like you sir. Oh! No… um. No not like you, he is punctual and - so are you! And he just likes me there."

William shoved his glasses up his nose and glared at the man. "Leave."

"Yes… yes Mr. Spears."

William turned and watched as he scurried up the stairs and turned back to his mission of getting home quickly. The commute was quiet and he worried about Grell. He had gotten the man out of the tub and into their bed, Grell flinching and crawled away when William had gone to bed, his hands reaching for his broken lover, and finally William had cried a bit as he went to sleep as well, his heart broken for the man he had resolved to fully love despite the rules told him not to. The rules of his life had to be bent and then disappear for William to accept his happiness lay in the flamboyant man who would never have made it under anyone else's supervision if he was not in London. All of William's previous flings, fucks, semi-regular partners had nothing in the way of how Grell made William feel so frustrated and so loved at the same time.

Now, unlocking the front door and hanging his keys up, he looked up at the second story and sighed. His lover made him sad and angry. He felt mostly angry toward Mr. Bugle, who he had thought had taken all the needed rekindling of their week affair sixteen years ago and had made it clear that the one night was the end.

"Will?"

"Grell, yes, my love," William said, taking the stairs two at a time and finding his lover at the top, by their door, wrapped in a blanket. He paused and took two more steps. "Oh love," he sighed. Grell looked like he did when he was in Reaper school, so little and innocent. William gasped as he looked at his lover again. "Your… your hair!"

"I… I couldn't anymore," Grell said in a small voice. "It was… it was too much."

William strode over, pushing his glasses up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I will Reap them," he muttered angrily as he pulled his lover into his embrace. He turned and placed a kiss on his neck and felt Grell stiffen a bit and then relax, melting into his arms. "Your beautiful hair," William muttered as he ran his fingers through the shorter, much shorter length. "I will make you feel needed and safe, I swear."

"I know, Will, I know," Grell whispered into his shoulder. "Maybe a bit of food?" He pulled back and squinted, shoving his own spectacles up a bit. "Why are you not at work?"

"I took time off - we took time off. I just used the simple administration leave to give us some time - however much we need."

"But the unit! They need you."

William walked slowly down the stairs, his left arm holding Grell close to him. "No, love, you need me. And you are my first and only priority at the moment."

Grell promptly burst into tears and William wondered why, until he forced himself to feel the way Grell could be feeling. Grell was hurt, emotionally, and a bit physically, all though Reapers had great self-healing powers, and his lover - William - had told him he was cared for and loved. He always told him that, but as they settled in the kitchen William paused in pouring water and looked over at his lover. He didn't believe it anymore, and Grell was back to the beginning of the road that William had helped carve for him.

"Babe?"

William blinked and took the cups of water to the table. "Yes?"

"Can we… can we get away for a bit?"

William leaned over and tentatively placed a hand on his face and nodded. "Whatever you need."

"I don't deserve you."

William sat in the chair and smiled. "No, dear, I don't deserve you. I have abused you too, and you still said yes to coming home with me."

"The sex was fantastic," Grell said, hiding a smile as he sipped the water. He frowned, not sure if the joke was appropriate. William slid a hand towards him and Grell laced his fingers around the other mans. "And you cared about me. You wanted me to be better at my job. Even if you were a prick at doing it."

William smiled wider and gave a bit of a laugh. "Emotions are not something I have let myself do. Until I took a step and plunged myself into them. Because of you," he added, softly rubbing the other man's hand. He studied the man and got up and kissed his head, pulling him into his chest. "Chicken Alfredo or lasagna?"

Grell smiled and tilted his head up a bit. "Extra cheesy?"

"You don't understand how healthy living works do you?"

"I do," he answered, the same spark dancing in his eyes for a moment. "If I was healthy I would never have…" he closed his eyes and when he opened them the dullness returned and he looked away. "I was protecting you so the unit didn't find out."

William chewed his lip. He didn't want to hurt Grell more then he obviously was, but talking about it could help. "Mr. Bugle?"

Grell nodded. "And R-Ronald." He gave a small gasp and flung his face into his arms. "I told them we were roommates, nothing more! I know you hate we are lovers and don't want others to know! I tried to be so brave and… and…"

William shoved the man's chair aside and wrapped him back into his arms. "My love, I would shout from the rooftops how much I love you. I would love nothing more then to lean over and kiss you, hug you, caress your cheek and laugh at your jokes when we are at work. But…" he sighed and felt the surge of control once more roar. "I need to keep my life separate. I need you, my love, to be just mine. My little secret." He pulled back and wiped the tears from his lovers cheeks, feeling his own cheeks wet. "I love you so much and you were so brave to do that, but it's not your burden to bare only. I don't hate that we are lovers - I hate that I never knew until six months ago how amazing my life could be if only I had taken you in to my life and not tried to shove you out."

William leaned down and placed his lips on Grell's, his eyes open, watching until finally Grell's lips moved and his eyes fluttered closed. William kissed him, rough and without hesitation.

"Ronald… Knox… that little… I could have killed him."

"Babe?" Grell asked, wide eyed and clinging to him.

"Knox asked how long we were roommates. And he was here. He was with Mr. Bugle."

Grell pulled William's arm and shook his head. "No, no… please, whatever you are thinking. Rules, Will! Rules! Please… please my love… let it go!"

But William was already halfway out the kitchen, crossing the hallway, fixed on calling their boss and call in the two men for breaking and entering, and then violating his lover. William found himself suddenly on the ground, face in the carpet, and Grell on top of him. Usually an inviting pose. William looked over his shoulder and adjusted his glasses. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Saving you - again," Grell said, leaning down and looking at him. "You can't call this in and tell them what? Mr. Bugle and Ron are fucking and they had a key to our home, and practically…" he gulped and shook his head. "They practically... no, they forced themselves on me? That alone would convince no one. I am the Reapers fuck toy," he added and slipped off William's back. "Will… please. I… we need to move past this. You can't turn them in when you can do so much more damage to your own career."

"But my home, my life - you are it. I can't… they hurt you."

Grell nodded and leaned forward and placed his hands on William's face. "But you haven't. And if you can separate our passion filled love life and the aster, emotionless work one, perhaps as we heal past this you can teach me how to do the same."

"But that's not who you are."

"Maybe that's who I have to be."

William sat up and took in his lover and the words he spoke. "Let's make some food, look about taking a vacation, and maybe… maybe redecorating. Definitely changing the locks." He crawled to sit in front of Grell and leaned in and kissed him again. "My love, how can you be so calm?"

"Because I have been rejected so many times, I will cling to anything that has loved me."

William held his beloved for another ten minutes, both expressing their love and need for one another, clinging to the small steps they were going to take next, making their lives, William hoped, passion and laughter filled again. In time.


	12. Chapter 12

Grell slipped his hand into William's and tugged the man closer to the edge of the cliff. They had taken the train to Dover and Grell was trying to get him to stand closer to the edge.

"You leap off buildings, love," Grell laughed. "And what can really hurt us?"

"Demons."

Grell rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man. They were both dressed in casual clothes, Grell in a red top and black slacks, and William in a white button down and black slacks. William didn't say anything when Grell packed and asked if he could barrow some of his clothes. He had simply kissed the man and smiled, frowning when Grell waved him off when he offered to bring the red coat he always wore.

"I'll protect you," Grell whispered into his ear and kissed his neck. "I love you."

William sighed and leaned into the embrace. The trip was for two weeks, and even on the train ride over, Grell had become more affectionate, more himself, more demanding that William kiss him, notice him. William had been slightly embarrassed when they were found by a human couple looking for the bathrooms and they were in the corner, kissing, Grell's hands drifting down to his pants, palming his bulge and sighing lewdly. William did not give in and told Grell he had to settle for simple things like a kiss and holding his hand.

"I want to make love to you," Grell whispered, once more placing his hand suggestively over William's front. "I want to hear you pant my name out as I am in your body and loving you."

William untangled himself and turned away a few steps. He turned back and saw the hurt in his eyes and groaned. "Grell -"

"No. No Will, it's fine. I am fine. You don't want to and I am just emotional and we have so much to talk about," he shouted, frustration lacing his words. "We are on vacation and we are alone. No one knows us and we finally can walk around with each other, hands touching and kissing, and you don't want to fuck me. I get it. Broken toy, emotionless windbag," he said, pointing to himself and than to William.

William let the anger boil as he stalked over and gripped his lover's shoulders. "Grell Sutcliff shut up. You are frustrated and lashing out. I am so angry that two men came into our house and took you. They violated you - us really! Our home! And you believe you had to let it happen. You should have gotten me and I would have handled it."

"As you handle everything in our relationship!" Grell spat. "A place to live - yours. Those citations - your doing. Not telling the unit about us - your idea. Being jealous that I still am the unit's bitch in the break room, and not doing anything - all you." He paused and looked away. "I could protect us too. And I know I am overtly excited all the time, and I say things I shouldn't and I fall in and out of emotions too much - I just feel everything, Will! And it was my turn to protect us. What we built. Not just have you build a wall around our lives, but let me also tell others to back off. I want us to be that - us. Private. Secret. A lover and his beloved. A man and his secret lover - oh… it sounds so utterly romantic," he sighed and leaned into William finally. "But it takes two to make it so."

William gazed down at the man he had fallen for. "I want to make love to you so badly," he whispered as Grell reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Then just hold me until you are certain I will not break." He kissed William and deepened the kiss by probing his mouth with his tongue. "I need my lover to help me get over the pain."

"I'll never leave you," William sighed and pulled the man towards him, his hands sliding over Grell's perk ass and lower back. "And I am not an emotionless windbag."

"At work you are."

"I thought you said you wanted to learn how to do that."

"Ya, but not like you. You have a stick up your ass when you are at work." Grell leaned in and kissed his cheek and licked his ear. "And I know what's been up your ass."

William groaned as he felt Grell wiggle his hips and grind his covered erection into his. "Fuck, Grell."

"Yes, fuck, Grell," he said, his own hands now on William's ass, squeezing his cheeks through the fabric. "Fuck that naughty rule breaker."

William pulled him roughly into him and palmed his ass. "I am about to break a rule," he whispered as he brought his hands in front of Grell's pants and undid the belt buckle and unzipped him. William smiled and kissed him as he sank to his knees, dragging the pants down to his lovers ankles and capturing the cock that he had missed so much over the past four days. Grell gasped and William watched as his lover threw his head back and clamped his hands down into his equally short hair and thrust deeper into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Grell sighed, tears already dripping off his chin. "Will…. Oh gods… Will."

"Just let me love you," William said, licking his lovers cock and plunging back deep on his tool. William loved the thickness and length of Grell's cock. So much like his and so ready to be eaten. And William closed his eyes, savoring the memory of the first time he had sank his mouth on the cock he had came to claim as his. In the entry of his then own home. On his knees, his own cock begging to be touched as he plunged over and over on Grell's cock. William pulled Grell's ass cheeks apart and scooped some of the spit off his cock and spread it into his hole. And Grell moaned and held his head, using his throat like so many nights, days, times they had snuck away in his office.

"Fuck…" Grell whispered over and over, his now short read hair no longer in his face and William watched as his lover squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to be concentrating on something other than the amazing blow job he was getting. William smiled as Grell gasped as he inserted another finger in his hole. He would be riding his lovers ass soon too. His lover would be cumming and he would hold him, and they would talk. Talk about them. About Mr. Bugle, Knox. William closed his eyes and bobbed faster, sucked harder, demanded his lover be satisfied, too feel utterly safe and loved.

"WILLIAM!"

Grell felt weightless as his cum uncoiled his body, and he sent the ropes of need down the tender throat of his lover. Grell screamed his release until he was merely opening his mouth and thrusting wildly. His cock felt spent, his ass felt full, and he was panting as he came down and looked down as William was licking his flaccid cock, lovingly worshiping it as he longed to do to Williams.

"Fuck," he whispered and slowly sank to his knees, breathing hard. "I… I need you."

William nodded, a cloudy look of lust and love in his eyes, and undid his own pants, shoving them down and laying on the grass. Grell kissed him, deeply and palmed his hardened cock, looking into each others eyes as Grell kissed down his body and also plunged his mouth smoothly on William's cock. William rocked up and Grell smiled and changed his angle, letting his equally well endowed lover slip down his throat as well. William thrusted up in steady humps and threaded his fingers through the short hair, missing not for a the first time the long locks of red hair.

"Oh… gods…" William gasped as Grell gave him the same ass fingering and sucked his balls. "Grell… fuck… slow down lover. My cock isn't going anywhere."

"Just in me," Grell said as he licked William once more and straddled his hips. "I want you in me. Where you belong, as I belong in you. Wash me of all the memories of another man using me."

William groaned as he felt his cock disappear into his lover's ass and pulled him down, his hands on Grell's hips, setting the pace as much as Grell was. "Fuck. Oh my love… please, let me do this," he whispered and flipped him over now sliding deeper into Grell, able to kiss and play with Grell's growing erection better. "I want you to be loved, if that is ok? May I take over?"

Grell spread his leg wider and placed them over William's shoulders and nodded. "I need your cock."

"And I will give you it, and so much more," William said, slowly picking up the pace again and soon they were slamming into one another, Grell gripping his cock and furiously jacking off. William closed his eyes and licked his lips. How many times over the past six months had they been in the same position and Grell had simply let him fuck him. He laughed; or he was taken readily by Grell.

"Get out of your head," Grell huffed. "You are fucking me now."

"I know, my love. I know. It is me, I am fucking you and I will never - never - let another man touch your body."

"Oh gods… I'm cumming again. Oh fuck Will you are amazing."

William leaned over and kissed his lover, stroking deeper and slower as he tried to prolong the feeling in both himself and his lover. "Cum with me."

Grell smiled, and William turned his head and smiled back. "When did you loose your sharp teeth?"

Grell laughed and ran his tongue over his teeth and frowned. "In the middle of getting off you are going to ask me about my teeth?"

William did two more deep thrusts and shrugged. "I want this to last."

"Just fuck me, idiot."

"With pleasure," William breathed as he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck. "Just for you."

And they soon were moaning and grunting their release once more, Grell's cock spraying them both and William's stuffing Grell's ass full of cum and cock.

William laid down and sighed as his cock came away from the deep folds of his lover. "So your teeth."

"My teeth." Grell kissed him and ran a hand over his lovers naked arm that rested over his stomach, tickling his left pelvis. "I am not horny all the time. I have a really satisfying lover who keeps me full. I like to think I keep him pretty satisfied too."

William laughed and ran his hand up to Grell's face and cupped it. "Fuck yes, you do." They kissed lazily and William sung his leg over Grell's and they simply descended into their usual post-orgasmic bliss pillow talk, except there were no pillows and their bedroom was far away, replaced by grass and the view of the English Channel.


	13. Chapter 13

Grell moaned and swatted William off him, even so his cock was hard and would love the warm hands of his lover. "Lemmehavetwomoreminutes."

"Darling, you had twenty - twenty minutes ago. Now, get up," he said, once more playfully fighting to grab the stiff cock that had tempted him to wake his lover up so early. William had already beat his own morning erection out and wanted nothing more then to suck his lover's stiff cock. He loved waking his lover up in anyway that involved them ending up fucking before work, unless they were late. William sighed and moved off the bed a bit; they had a week left at Dover and then, well, he didn't know what. "Sutcliff," he said, his tone hard and work like.

"Fuck you, Spears."

"Get up."

"No."

"Your cock is saying you need to get up."

"It is up, I," Grell said, flipping off the covers and pegging him with a squint, "am not."

"My love," William sighed as he leaned over and grabbed Grell's glasses and placed them on his face. Grell shook his head, trying to make it impossible to place them. This was also a morning routine they enjoyed. "I love you, but I need to talk to you."

"Before coffee?"

"Before coffee."

"I am not responsible for anything I may say or agree to."

"So I can't at least beat you off?"

Grell looked down at the good sized tent his morning cock was making. "Fucker has a mind of its own. You'd think last nights fucking session would have made this a bit less obvious."

"It means we need more alone time," William said, reciting some old line Grell had used one morning to justify the two of them fucking one more time after they had showered. "And we need to talk, so I can handle this," he said, snaking his hand under the cover, "and you wake up."

"I thought you wanted to….oh… Will…" Grell moaned as William palmed his balls before wrapping his fingers around his stiff cock. They both had perfected the art of how the other responded to both hand and oral jobs.

"I do want to talk, that's why I am jerking you off. So, my dear. We need to talk about your self-esteem issues."

"Can't you… oh…. Fuck them back into me?"

"I'd imagine you'd already have them, darling," William said, lowering his voice to a purr and licking his lovers ear. "But we have to address what happened to you."

Grell pushed William's hands away and got out of bed, the cold hitting him and his cock, making him slide back into the bed. "You give me a hand job and want to talk about my violation?"

William had the grace to hang his head. "Not the best timing?"

"I would put that under the worst."

William moved to sit next to Grell and opened his arms to let his lover settle beside him, simply wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Mr. Bugle and I have a past - very, very distant past. So when he brought you to me, his words were meant to harm me, not you. But because you are the only one I care about, the fact he was talking to you and about you made me very angry." He pulled Grell closer and kissed him. "I went to him because he asked for one more night. Once more, and after sixteen years of not even seeing him, I didn't think he would carry on the sick taunting of really taking you."

Grell turned and kissed William. "You tired to fix it."

"Yes, I tried to fix it. But obviously I didn't."

Grell sat up more and turned to him and looked down at his crotch and laid a hand on his ever present bulge. The men were well endowed and even unaroused, their cocks were obvious. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to hurt you," William said slowly. "You need to heal from what happened to you."

"Then show me?"

"Grell…"

"Lover, I trust you will never hurt me. If you tell me, it will hurt, if you show me, it will hurt, if we do this together - as a pair of men who love one another - we can move past it together. The memory of having him in me…" Grell looked away. "I wanted so badly not to cum and to deny that to him. But -"

"It is natural when we are having sex, no matter forced or not, to have that kind of reaction," William whispered and leaned his head on Grell's shoulder, circling his arms around his lover. "You sure I can't take care of your morning wood?"

Grell laughed and gave him a peck on the nose. "I need to pee as well."

William unwound himself and shoved his lover out the bed, laughing as Grell stumbled in the cold. "Be quick, the bed is nice and warm."

"Ass hole."

"Love that on you." William heard Grell snort and relieve himself, soon flushing and coming back into the room. "I love you," he sighed as Grell slipped back into bed and into his arms.

"So how did Russia invade my lover England?"

"By a slimy cock and a decent blow job."

"Oh, Will, you are cheap to invade."

He laughed and palmed his lovers chest, tweaking his nipples. "I thought we were talking about Russia, not last night."

"Fuck, you want to be serious or not?"

William licked his neck and sighed. "I want you to know I love you only. I can't see myself with anyone else. You frustrate me and make me laugh, and then when you look at me. Gods… I get hard."

"So he had Ron with him?" Grell said after a moment, kissing Will one final time and pulling back. "He was when I found them. They were sitting on our new chair," he added, shaking his head. "I haven't even kissed you on that chair and men are fucking on it."

"Now who isn't being serious?"

"No, I am serious," Grell said, moving to face William. "I was forced on that chair and he… he…" he closed his eyes. "I was fucked on that chair after Ronald fucked me - like he had so many times in the dark corners and parties that never seemed to involve me being satisfied. I wanted to stay as still as possible, maybe he would hurry and it felt like… forever. Him roughly pounding into me. His breath - gods it smelled like onions - into my ear, panting, and his rough hands all on my cock. My body was simply a tool for him to get off on. And his mouth was..." He paused and groaned, a painful memory slipping back through his mind. "Russia was on my cock. Sucking me, like was something to be done and have. Nothing like how you make me feel."

William brushed his face and Grell opened his eyes and blinked, his world watery for a moment and then he saw William's was too. He lifted his lovers glasses off and kissed him, kissing the tears from his eyes and his cheeks, wishing they both could kiss away the memory. Finally he replaced the glasses and kissed him deeper once more before pulling away.

"My love," William finally said. "I am so sorry. I thought… I didn't remember I had given him the key." He buried his face in his hands and cried again.

Grell straddled his lover and pulled him into his chest, the tears soaking his skin as he simply held the man who loved him and was so strong for him. And Grell smiled, knowing he was finally the strong one for a little while.

William wrapped his arms around him again and sighed. Looking up he kissed Grell and looked at him. "And how did our coffee table get broken?"

"I imagine by them fucking."

"Ew."

Grell snorted and kissed William. "I hated feeling like I had to be nothing so I could protect you. But I… well, to them, I am nothing."

William slid his hands down his lovers back and sighed. He kissed his shoulders and looked back at the Reaper. "But you are not nothing. You are something. So very special. So very needed. So very much more than a body to use. I know you feel like the unit's slut, and at one time you may have been, but not anymore. Not anymore, my love," he said, kissing Grell.

Grell moved and William slipped his tongue into his lovers mouth; Grell was distracting him by pawing at his cock. _A good move,_ William thought as he rolled him over and pinned him down.

"I can't tell you how much I need you in my life to make me less cold," he whispered as he stroked the short hair Grell had given himself. "And if you really want to learn to be cold and distant, well, I don't know if I can help teach that to you." He groaned as Grell once more palmed his ass. "I can only give you love and comfort you when you need it."

"Okay," Grell said, slipping a finger back into his lover. "I guess as long as you love me and are there for me, I can face the others. And when we are alone, I know I can fall apart. Fall into your arms and be your lover, not just another man in your bed."

"Sutcliff, you are never 'just another man' in my bed. You are my lover. My everything that makes me a better person. I love you and will always love you."

"You better fuck me like you mean that," Grell said as he kissed his companion and turned around, presenting his own bare backside.

William groaned and flipped the covers over them, settling back into the man he would comfort in any way he could.


	14. Chapter 14

William was sucking Grell's cock like there was no tomorrow, and perhaps, as he jerked himself off, there wasn't. They were once more on the cliffs, looking over the English Channel, watching the ships come in. Well, they had been watching until William undid Grell's pants, as well as his own, and fished his companions cock out and began sucking it dry, again. William lifted his eyes and he groaned. Grell was looking down at him, wide eyed and in wonder. How many times had William sucked his cock and Grell seemed to be still be surprised at the action.

"Oh, Will… I'm cumming."

And William deep throated his lover and gave himself three more tugs before the two of them came together. He pulled away and looked up at his red-haired lover. He kissed the hollow above his cock, now wilting and dripping cum and saliva slowly to the ground, mixing with his own cum.

"We have plans to go home in the morning," he whispered, pulling his lover to him and embracing him. "Are you ready for our own bed?"

Grell sighed and kissed his neck and pulled back a bit. "At least a good portion of our sanctuary is still ours."

"I'll replace everything in the house if you want."

"No my love, not everything. I am sad to see that lime coloured chair go, though." He frowned and pulled his lover closer. "I love bright colours."

"I have noticed," William said simply and pulled back. "I'll buy all the brightly coloured things you want, just tell me this. Is changing the inside of the house enough?"

Grell smiled widely and kissed him deeply. "Our bedroom is our ultimate spot for us to have our private moments. And that is still our place. No one invaded - violated - that. I can still live with knowing that I was taken by force in one room as long as it's you who takes me in the others."

"You make me fucking hard when you talk like that, Grell," William sighed.

Grell palmed his lovers cock and smiled. "Good. Because I want to return the favor of that luscious tongue bath."

And William was standing with Grell on his cock, breathing through his mouth as his lover indeed returned the favor. William counted to ten before he was sure he could hold back any longer and once more they came together, finally perfectly satisfied for the morning. As they cleaned up and replaced their pants and top, they walked hand and hand into town and did some furniture shopping. Grell pulled William into one shop and demanded they sit on a ornate lounger, seeing if they both could fit - which they would if they were tightly together. William smiled and handed his information over to the shop keeper, telling him where to send it and already knowing how he and his lover would use it for their pleasure.

He found lovely end tables and Grell added a side lamp. They finished the day of shopping with an almost fully furnished living room and as they pair sat at dinner, Grell took his hand and smiled.

"Why did you take me shopping? Not that a girl can't dream of new furniture," he added with a wink.

"Because we are happy here. I wanted a piece of that in our home. Dover has helped us get over somethings," William said, as the waiters flitted past. "And we are once more closer as a couple. A true partnership."

"Because we bought furniture together?"

William smiled as he stabbed his salad and gave Grell a wicked look. "Because we both know how we are going to claim the furniture as ours as soon as it arrives."

Grell blew a breath out and William knew he was getting as hard as he was. "I love when you are naughty."

William slide his eyes to the couple across the dinning area and smiled. "I miss having those naughty little nighties and stockings grip my cock."

"Will…" Grell groaned and he felt Grell's fingers squeezing his own as they slid back and finished dinner. "I brought one pair… in case we needed them."

"So when we get to London, we have another stop to make before we are home?"

"Fuck," Grell whispered as they walked out of the dinning room and up to their rented room.

"Please, do," William purred as he kissed him as they opened the door. "My love, please, one more night of passion before we are home?"

Grell slide off his top and undid his pants, flinging them to the corner. He walked naked to the dresser and pulled a small box from the bottom. "Do you wish to watch me put them on, or merely take them off?"

"I want to cum watching you put them on, lover, and have you cum as I take them off."

Grell kissed his lover who had practically demanded to face fuck him before he placed the items on, but he moved away and smiled, and turned and showed off his pert ass, making William groan and laugh. Grell unrolled the stockings and flicked them at William, smiling and then hooking the pair around his neck and pulling him close, kissing his love, the man of his dreams, deeply. Grell pulled away and licked his lovers lips as he did.

"I love you."

William grabbed his naked partner and smiled, pulling him in for a hug and kissing the tight chest of his companion. "I love you too. Now, dress. I have a hard cock that needs relief."

Grell jutted his own cock out and frowned, batting his lashes. "A lick and a suck for your lovers appreciation?"

"Stockings on. Now," he growled. And Grell started to undo the stocking so he could put one foot in the thigh highs, and then the other one. He turned around and looked over his shoulder, flinging his imaginary hair over his shoulder and blowing a kiss.

"My lover always loves me in some naughty undies, wanna see?"

William wiggled his pants and underwear off the rest of the way and nodded. He was mesmerized at his lover, and they had done this routine a few times over their past six months. Grell slid up the lace underwear, long ribbons with clips ready to hold the stockings in place, slapping his toned legs. Grell smiled and licked his lips as he bend slightly, away from his turned on lover and clipped them to the thigh-highs. He slipped his fingers under the back of his undies, making sure they hit his shapely ass ever so perfectly and winked at his lover.

"Turn around," William sighed, his hand already working the pre-cum all over his hardened shaft. "I want to see that cock."

"Tsk, tsk," Grell said, moving back to the box. "I am not ready for you yet." He smiled as he looked over his shoulder and Grell sighed; smoldering looks of 'fuck me now babe' was lost now that he didn't have a long curtain of red hair to filter his eyes through. William groaned anyway and Grell smiled. He took the tube of lipstick, used a few times, and spread it over his lips, expertly using his long pointer of his right hand to wipe the smudges away. He smiled a bit at his reflection - no matter how he played it, the lipstick would be all over his face, and all down William's cock.

Turning, Grell moved his body to the most sexy pose he knew, and also knew his lover would appreciate and would be fighting so very hard not to cum as Grell bent his left knee into his right leg, and jutted out his right hip and placed his hands on his hips. "Hi."

"Hello," William said, clearly struggling not to blow his load as he stood stiffly and walked towards Grell. "Fuck, you are beautiful."

"Oh, Will," Grell sighed and shook his head a bit. The men looked at each other and Grell knew his crotchless panties were the best things he had ever bought without William knowing about it.

"I can't ever imagine not having you in my bed," William sighed as he kissed his lover. "I am never going to let those bastards use you."

Grell sighed into his lovers mouth again and pulled back a bit. "Are you suggesting we move?"

William's hands rested on Grell's hips and they closed their eyes and sighed as their cocks slid over each other and they simply kissed softly. "If you want to."

Grell placed a hand on William's chest and pushed a bit. "Love, I can't make you give up on what you worked for. London is a prime Reaping spot, and you have worked to get to it. I kind of… well, I was dragged here. But love, we have to stay and we have to come out with our relationship."

William looked up at the ceiling and sighed, his hands resting on Grell's waist and still slowly teasing him with his cockhead. "Fuck. Can this wait until I am well fucked and we are in post cum bliss?"

Grell grabbed his face and lowered it to his and smiled. "You afraid to loose that stiff bone you are toying with?"

William snorted and shoved his tongue into his lovers mouth. "You'd make sure I am ready for you - either my ass or yours."

"You really need to learn how to address a lady of the night better," Grell purred and kissed his cheek, slipping past him. He slid on the bed and curled into another sexy pose. "You looking for an invitation to fuck me cumless?"

William slid his hands up the stocking clad legs and wrapped them around his waist as he leaned down and devoured Grell's cock, ass, and mouth. And as Grell slowly, and seductively, rolled over, William slid deep into his body. Clinging to the bedpost, Grell breathed in time to the pounding William was giving him, and as Grell and William climaxed, they looked at each other, eyes shining, lips wet with their kisses, and cocks satisfied, they knew that there was no denying that they would be going back to London and finding, again, their new balance to their life.


	15. Chapter 15

William was panting as he watched in the mirror as Grell was sliding his cock in and out of his ass. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I want you in my office, fucking me against the window."

"Oh fuck, babe, that sounds amazing."

William opened his eyes and met the hot gaze of his lover. "I mean it, Grell. I want to cum on my window, your cock deep in me as we cum. I want to moan and let people wonder why." He sighed and smiled. "And when we leave my office, everyone will see the sweat on our bodies and know we fuck. We fucked. We fucked hard. And oh… Grell!"

Grell tightened his grip on his cock and stopped him from releasing when he did. William leaned back and they kissed, and Grell went back to stroking his lover quickly, letting William release the pent up cum that came spraying the mirror with force.

"I hate cleaning duty," William sighed as Grell slipped out and kissed his companion. "The mirror, not your cock."

Grell smiled and laughed a bit. "I know - you are the cock whore this morning, aren't you?" They smiled as William took to cleaning his lover. They had already fucked twice as they woke, and once in the shower, and now, in the entry, all over the wall mirror. They had played the similar fantasy since coming back from their therapeutic vacation in Dover: William was the boss and Grell the employee, boss demanding employee take his cock, and sometimes employee willingly fucked his boss, sometimes they resisted and was fucked instead. Grell placed his hands on his lovers head and sighed. He had readily given into fucking his boss more then he had resisted.

"You want me to spend lunch with you?" Grell asked as they lazily stole kisses as they walked to their train.

It was three weeks after the Mr. Bugle and Ronald invasion of both their home, and Grell's body all to keep his and William's relationship a secret. They had taken off for two weeks to go to the coast, and had spent the last week continuing to talk, but that night still caused Grell deep anguish even when he was laying in his lovers arms. William spent countless hours reassuring him that they were a couple - for life - and that would never change.

"I was serious - I want to be fucked by you."

"Will, we… we can't," Grell said, whispering as they found seats and huddled together. "I… I want to just be in your arms and have our bedroom sessions be in our own… house."

William smiled and nodded, sitting up. Grell sighed, knowing that look and knowing that William was beginning to retreat into his work mode mindset - Grell both loved and loathed that - and rubbed his hand over his lovers bulging cock. The two exchanged a small look and Grell raised an eyebrow and William gave a small nod. Grell smiled broadly and unzipped his lover, glancing around as he fished out his lovers fifth hard cock of the morning. Grell could beat any man's cock all day, and before he had given in and followed William, he had often had to keep lotion with him to prevent his hands going raw. But now, his lover was one man, and his needs were usually not so demanding. Grell smiled, he would drink his lovers cock and cum and not complain; William was breaking the rules even on their commute into work.

"Grell," William gasped as Grell leaned over and swallowed his cock, not unusual and not uninvited. William placed a hand on his lovers head and another on his back and looked around as his suddenly stiff and constant needs were being met. He smiled; he felt so naughty to have his lover on his cock and his cock springing up like he was a horny teenager or in a new, highly sexed, relationship. He glanced down at the bobbing red-head. Both probably applied.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Oh yea, get that cock… be my lover and taking me down." Grell hummed faster and William giggled; Grell liked hearing how he loved having his cock taken. William closed his eyes a bit and looked around again. Soon a familiar face was seen at the far end of the train car. He bit his lip, mentally hoping that he stayed there. He grabbed a newspaper and unfolded it, covering his face from anyone who may see him. "Shit…. Grell!" he whispered a bit suddenly as Grell slipped two fingers into his hole.

William tried to blink through the sensation and his eyes glided to the date. He smiled wider and stroked his lovers hair, a bit longer then almost a moth ago, but not the flowing locks he loved. Grell gently lifted off and expertly took his mouth off his cock, not making any sounds, licking up any saliva that hung between them.

"Yes my lover?" Grell purred, his fingers still working on his partners loose hole.

"Happy seven month anniversary," William whispered and lifted Grell to sit up, and kissed him softly. "Now I know why I am extra horny."

"You don't hear me complaining."

William bit his lip as his cock was taken by Grell's other hand and jacked off. He moaned into Grell's mouth and pushed Grell down on his stiff, about to cum, cock and was once more plunged into the warm mouth of the lover he had taken in similar fashion the night before. He bucked his release into the willing former cum bucket and William stroked his lovers cheek; his skills were never wasted when they were in private.

Grell zipped William up and kissed him again. "Happy anniversary."

William shoved his glasses up and kissed his lover. "We are almost at our stop."

"You want some more public sex?" Grell asked, sitting up and leaning into him. "I got a cock and you -"

"Hello guys!"

William and Grell stiffened and slid apart a bit more. William lowered the paper from their faces and stared at Ronald, who was smiling.

"Knox."

"So you had a good vacation?" he asked, smiling at the two. William was busy putting ice daggers into the man and wishing he could twist his balls off. Didn't Grell say Ronald was a good suck? Maybe it would hurt sufficiently.

"Yes," Grell said. William stiffened again and he felt Grell's hand rest on his thigh. He looked at his lover and placed his hand on his, and squeezed.

"Not the place," he said, a bit too harshly. Grell moved his hand up and gave a bit of a smile. "No. Not there - in my office."

Grell pulled his hand away, thankfully William's lap was still covered from where he had placed the newspaper. He looked away and William wished he could talk to his lover. Instead he turned his ice gaze back to one of the men who had hurt his lover's heart instead.

"Knox. This isn't your usual train. Fucking Mr. Bugle?"

Ronald blinked and then blushed. He smiled a bit as if remembering something pleasant and nodded. "He is really good. I can see why you two were a thing and why he wanted Grell."

William's hands were almost around the young Reapers neck but Grell seemed to have gotten there first. "You asshole! You two violated me and took me without consideration to what I really wanted - hell you were in my house first off. Uninvited! Fuck you Ronald. I hope you enjoy his small cock and quick ejaculations before you get your cock even aroused."

William placed his hands over Grell's and frowned as he pried his fingers from the man's neck. "Grell… let go."

"No. He willingly fucked me to get me ready for his small cocked lover."

"We have discussed this," William said, his lips close to Grell's ear. He leaned in and gave him a small kiss, his eyes sliding back to the man who was slowly turning an off white as his oxygen flow was being cut off. "Sweetie, please, not here."

"I'll reap you," Grell hissed into Ronald's face as he let go. "Ass taker."

Ronald leaned away and gasped for air, the car now mostly empty and the few who were occupying seats missed the whole thing. He looked between the two and shook his head. "You bastards. You were a willing participant in the fucking. All moaning and humping. If you didn't want it that badly, you should have resisted. Once a cum bucket, always -"

William's right hand connected with Ronald's nose and it burst into a spray of red. "You will be ended as quickly as Mr. Bugle' cums. And we both know that man can't hold out long."

Ronald backed off and held his hand to his nose and looked between the two of them. "Oh he was right. You two did enjoy him coming back. Finally getting laid, huh, Grell?"

Grell looked over to William and slowly smiled. "Ya, I found my comfort in another man's touch, and his in mine."

Ronald looked like he would have taken his own cock out and jacked off as the two turned and William pulled Grell in for a firm, no holding back, possessive kiss. "Oh gods, that's hot. The boss is fucking the cum bucket."

William reached over and pulled Ronald back towards him, even as Ronald tried to get away. "Grell isn't the only one who will be reaping you. And you are the cum bucket by the way. Grell is no one elses lover. He is a one man cock taker - and giver."

Ronald, who had seen Grell's cock both hard and soft, numerous times paled a bit and licked his lips. He eyed William as the stern Reaper smiled. "Yes, I take him, all the way."

"Fuck…" he whispered and had to decide if he was continuing to cup his nose, which was slowly beginning to stop bleeding or his growing erection. "You want a third in that arrangement?"

Grell laughed and kissed William as the train came into their station. "No. I'm really happy with my one man life. He makes sure I cum first as much as possible. He loves me and cares. Not uses me for his needs."

Grell stood up and held out his hand to help William up, even so he did not need it. They laced their fingers together and Grell leaned back into Ronald's face. "You could have had this cock at one point Ronnie. Could have felt a real log sliding into your ass, cumming deep into your body, down your throat. But you chose a small, clubby cocked man to take you instead. So sad that a man of that stature has really nothing down there in comparison," he said, reaching and grabbing William's well packed cock, straining against his pants. "And we don't do viewings, so when you hear us fucking, don't ask."

William smiled at the now visibly frustrated Reaper. "And I expect you to be at your desk at 8:30 sharp, Knox. Gives you 20 minutes to beat that hard on and get to work. I know I will be already enjoying my own lovers hard on."

The two men kissed, slipping effortlessly through the sudden crowd, hands still together and a quick and naughty gleam in their eyes as they looked at one another and heard the train glide away from the stop. Grell leaned into William and kissed him as they walked to their usual splitting point. "I can imagine Ronnie is pawing at his hard cock and realizing he is going to be late to work. The train doesn't go to the next station."

William laughed and pulled his lover closer. Grell smiled and enjoyed the sound usually done only in the privacy of their own home. "I think Mr. Bugle will have more to say about him being late then anything. Let's go, I have a hot man to fuck in my office."

"Oh… can I watch?"

"Baby, you better be burying your cock deep in me when we close my office door - if I don't sink into you first. I want people to know I am happy - because of you."

"Oh, Will," Grell sighed as he leaned his head on his lovers shoulder and they walked toward Reaper Headquarters. Together.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a small shocked, hushed silence, when William opened his office door at the end of the day to give assignments for the night crew. He shoved his glasses up and felt Grell slip behind him, not looking at his lover, concentrating on the job before him. He smiled as he looked at the book number for Ronald - lower East London. A good, seedy place for the lowly Reaper.

"Here are your assignments. I am happy that you all kept up being so efficient while I was gone. Now is not the time to slack off, so please be on your guard. Demons have been heard to be coming up a little more as the weather begins to cool in a few weeks. Something about the cold and their heat."

The Reapers of his office simply looked at him and nodded. William shoved his glasses up again and sighed. He knew why the men were staring at him. And it made him uncomfortable, for a moment, before his usual stiff, work only persona, slipped away and his happy, home life glow colored his cheeks. As he handed the numbers out to his staff, he saw Mr. Bugle and Ronald slowly shuffle closer. He took a breath and finally was handing them their numbers.

"Hello ass catcher."

"It is Mr. Spears," William said, his cold exterior wrapping back around him. "Mr. Bugle, Knox, you both have two separate locations. Lower East London, and Chelsea. Make sure you record the activities too. Demons are not a joke."

"Nor is Grell's cock," Mr. Bugle said, leaning in. "Or yours. I would love -"

"Fuck you and fuck off, and get back to work."

The two men were now loud and some of the Reapers, who had been hearing and retelling Ronald's encounter with them on the train that morning, and then Mr. Bugle's detailed one night alone, sadly separately, with both William and Grell, had them pausing now and watching.

"I'd gladly take your ass, but I heard you getting it taken all day."

William paled and then smiled, felling a bit adventurous. "So what if I was having a bit of off-work fun today? My lover was violated by you and it's a wonder he even was able to come with me today. You and Knox raped him in our house!"

There was a collective gasp and Mr. Bugle, who had been slowly smiling now took a small step and smirked. "He was pretty willing, hard cock and all."

William only saw a streak of red as Grell ran past him and shoved Mr. Bugle down, knocking him on his back and began to beat his chest and face, while straddling his chest.

"You motherfucker! You made me protect my lover! You used fear to make us both let you do what you did! And your small cock is using Ronnie like you did us! Go back to hell!" Grell was beating his face, chest, and to punctuate his last command, he moved off and punched his crotch, kneeling, panting, and smiling in satisfaction as Mr. Bugle curled up in sudden pain.

William gripped him by the shoulders and dragged him away, helping him stand and then wrapping his arms around Grell as he turned and sobbed into his shoulder. "I think it best you all leave. This has been an exhausting day for all of us."

"Any yet you still had time to fuck the cum bucket," Mr. Bugle said from his now hunched over position. He held up his hands and tried to look innocent. Ronald stepped in front of him as Grell turned and made to punch him again.

"Get your whore master under control," William spat at Ronald. "You both are suspended. Mr. Bugle, go back to Russia and don't come back. Ever."

"You have no authority."

"I may have been on leave taking the time to heal from our home being invaded, but don't think I didn't leave without filing a complaint. Or a few a day while we were gone. You don't do your job, which is to take Souls. You are too busy fucking the new office whore and letting all the others be distracted. Although with your small cock, I can't see why."

Grell giggled and soon a few other remaining Reapers were also laughing. Mr. Bugle stood in the middle and looked at the two. "I'd fuck you both again, but clearly you have no appreciation for the romantic ones, so no wonder you didn't enjoy it. Common, Ronnie, I have a long ride and I need you on it."

A few others again laughed and slapped Ronald on the back. "Oh a small cock for the cock sucker," one said. "And here you were ready to take mine down to the balls during the after party. Good thing we didn't, I may not fit."

Another round of laughs and Grell leaned more into William, now both ignored. "Can we… can we go home? I am… I need a bit of your comfort."

William leaned down a bit and nodded, meeting his lovers gaze. He kissed him quickly and they slipped away as the heckling continued. "They can help run him out of town."

"You sure? Mr. Bugle sounds like he was at all the parties. He knows what we do to relieve stress."

"He knew what we did before he came here - Reapers around the world are kind of the same. And as to the parties, I attended and saw what was going on, and I never was using it against any of you." He sighed as they rode the elevator in silence. "Or do anything to stop them from hurting you. But the complaints of him not taking the quota of Souls and his very unprofessional manner, will make the Office send him back." He shook his head. "I should never have gone to try to make things right."

"Now who is the one dwelling on things we can't change?" Grell said, leaning into his shoulder and kissing his jaw. "I know what can change though," he added. A curious glance and a smile was all Grell needed.

"I can't wait to have you back in our bed."

Grell smiled and kissed him as the elevator doors slid open. "I love how you know what I need."

"And you know what I need. I actually had a lot of fun being a rule breaker today," he added. "Not that it will be a regular thing - I also feel very behind in my workload."

"Mmm… is that what workloads taste like?" Grell said, already pawing at his cock. "If I knew that, I'd do more."

"Grell," William said in a firm voice. "Love. Please, your hand."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

William sat back in the seat on the train and sighed. He looked at his lover who was ginning, his teeth having the barest of sharpness to them. "I want you this time."

Grell did not protest as his pants were undone and his cock was taken out. William kissed him softly and then leaned over and swiftly took his cock all the way. They had fucked most of the day, doing work as they rested. William's windows had to be wiped down twice, and the couch was moved from the wall, so they could use the piece in different ways.

Grell sighed and smiled; his stiff lover was finally calming, and had to be talked down only once during the day as he panicked and tried to rush Grell out of his office, smuggle him down to his desk, and leave him to do work, alone. But Grell had stood firm and had reminded William that their relationship was theirs, and if he wanted to push him away at work, again, that was fine, but today - their first day - was their reclaiming day. And their anniversary.

William licked the now spent cock and looked up, shoving his glasses up further and smiling. "A delicious snack," he whispered as he kissed Grell.

Grell sighed and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and letting his hand roam to William's bulge. "I love you so, Will," he sighed as the train glided to their stop.

Their home was a good distance away from Headquarters, and if there were Souls to take, William usually assigned them to himself so he would be able to go home easily after his duty. He had extended the same to Grell's workload and the two had often worked together to Reap, enjoying the bonding and the time spend with one another.

As William turned the key, he felt the sudden gravity of the day's revelations had on him, and he sank into the chair beside the door and hung his head. Grell placed a hand on his shoulders and rubbed them, bending to look at him. William glanced at his red-head lover and then away. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, carefully taking his glasses off as he blinked and looked at his lover's face, not as fuzzy since Grell was mere inches away from him.

"Talk to me."

"I… I can't do that again. I can't break down that wall," he finally said after a moment silence. "I am so sorry Grell. I am too much of a rule follower and that… today was… " he sat up and looked at Grell, slipping his glasses back on, and shoving them closer to his face. He cupped his lover's face and stroked his chin, seeing the sadness in his eyes as he glanced away. "Love, I really enjoyed our day at the office, but we can't. I can't, I know we talked about it - well I did - and I thought I was okay with being like the others."

Grell placed a finger on his lips and smiled. "My love, that was the best way to celebrate both our anniversary and a great 'fuck you' to Ron and Mr. Bugle. We needed today - and tomorrow, now that people know, we will shift again." He pulled William into an embrace and kissed his neck. "I want to cook you something special and make you feel the way I do - loved and protected."

William opened his mouth to protest but simply leaned into the arms of his lover and nodded. William never knew how to really let someone else take care of him, even when he was human. He sighed and turned to meet the hungry lips of his most annoying Reaper, and the most loving one as well. "I'll be in a bath," he whispered and they stood, William moving up the stairs and Grell watching for a moment before turning on his heels and marching into the kitchen. William paused for a moment as he took his pants off and tested the water with his toes. He didn't remember Grell ever saying he knew how to cook.


	17. Chapter 17

**I had more... but honestly, this chapter just kind of ends it on a good note. A happy Grell is a good Grell? Something like that. Anyhow, enjoy... I know I did!**

William wrapped himself in a robe, knowing Grell was wearing the matching one already. He had slipped up and undressed, giggling as William tried to yank the curtain back to gaze at his lover. William smiled and shook his head; how much more chaotic his life was now that he had Grell smack dab in the middle of it.

The whole downstairs were covered in candles, making a small path down the stairs and spreading around the entry way, open for them to walk between the kitchen and the living room. William paused and smiled at the furniture they had bought in Dover, and had spent the last week breaking in properly.

"The action starts in the kitchen, lover," Grell purred behind him. And as William turned, he sighed a lusty sigh at the way Grell poked one of his fit legs out from the robe and trailed his right hand up it, curling around the door frame and giving him a small smile and the very familiar bedroom eyes of his horny bed-mate.

William moved as if he was in a haze and paused long enough to pull Grell into him and french kiss him. "Are you my meal?"

The other Reaper sighed and shook his head, undoing William's sash a bit and shoving his hands, cold and rather unwelcoming on William's warm skin, up to his chest, resting his palms on his sensitive nipples. "No, but I could be persuaded to dine on you."

"Fuck," William sighed, as the cold hands were taken away. "And what do I get to do?"

Grell smiled and kissed him again. "Enjoy the comfort of a man who loves you."

William cupped his lovers face and smiled gently. "You have to deal with a really difficult man, you sure you can teach him how to accept some comfort?"

Grell took his hand and lead him to the table, pulled out his chair and directed him to sit. He pushed in the chair and leaned over, his lips grazing William's ear. "You made me accept it. So I think I can handle your stubbornness. You have never complained about how I handle all your other things."

William groaned and felt himself stiffen slowly. Grell would be the death of him, and he didn't mind if that happened when they were rolling in bed, naked, fucking, kissing, and were attacked by Demons. He watched as Grell moved gracefully as ever in the dim, candlelit room. Soon a heap of potatoes and chicken were placed before him and William glanced up as Grell sat in his usual seat to William's right.

"This smells good."

"Don't act so surprise," Grell said, cutting into the chicken. "I wasn't always going to be a Reaper," he added as he speared the piece and placed it in his mouth. "Mmm, taste buds being off, and not needing food all the time aside, I didn't even notice I am a Reaper sometimes."

William smiled and cut a pice off himself, watching how Grell's face seemed to change as he chewed thoughtfully. William understood why when he tasted the meat. He looked over at his lover and gave a small laugh. "You are cooking. How have you been living off my crappy food this whole time?"

"It keeps me skinny," he replied and winked. "Of course even if we ate like this, our nocturnal activities would assure we stay skinny as well."

William rolled his eyes and chewed. He slid his hand over to Grell's and they simply held hands as they ate silently. William realized that they had never had dinners where they simply sat and ate. Their first one was in Dover, and now, he realized how romantic it was to simply have his lover's hand in his, gliding their fingers over one anothers.

"Am I making you a romantic yet?" Grell purred as he laced his fingers with Williams. He smiled as William quirked an eyebrow. "The candles, a good meal, and a cock that is so ready for desert?"

"You know how to get me excited," William sighed and leaned back in his seat. He looked back over the table and at his lover. "Why did you do all this for me? I was horrible to you this evening."

"Oh love, I don't even consider that as being horrible. You are you, and I have fallen in love with that strict, rule following, man who makes sure I remember to cross my 't's' when I file reports. But he also lets me lean over and kiss him while I hand them in. I'm not asking for you to become like all the others, and I don't want that," Grell added, shrugging. "I love you, Will. A man who knows what he wants - like me. And I only want you happy."

William got up and pulled Grell to him, cupping his lover to lean into him as they simply hugged. "I miss looking at you and wondering how you could let men use you. I don't miss the feeling I had, but just watching you as you searched for that one man who would tend to you. I think because I want to be reassured that it is me, you will accept it is me that will be there for you," William said finally pulling away. "How idiotic am I?"

"A big idiot if you don't stop rambling and kiss me."

William laughed and pulled Grell into him closer and let his eyes take in the red-head before bending a bit and kissing him soundly. "Mine."

"Always yours."

The two stood in the dining area and kissed slowly, letting their hands touch the bare skin they loved so much, tugging at the cotton robes, pulling them aside to allow more skin to be seen and tasted. Grell moved and pushed William to the wall and smiled as William simply watched as Grell let the robe drop, his cock straining against the lace underwear and already wet.

"You make me do this," he sighed as he rubbed his contorted hard cock. "You make me want to fuck the cum out of you, or simply stand here and make you watch as I jack my cock and make you swallow my cum." He paused and squeezed his balls. "Which one do you want, Will? This down your throat or up your ass?"

William groaned, his own cock now stiff and ready for anything his lover suggested. "I love when you make me cum and tell me not to touch myself," he sighed, reaching out and placing his hands on his lovers bare chest. "I love being told not to do something because you are going to take care of it. And then you let me take care of you too."

"And that is why we fuck so well at home," Grell sighed, closing the small gap. He smiled and pushed the robe down, letting it fall to the floor and licked his lips as William's hard cock was visible. "And this is all mine. As mine is all yours," he added and kissed William. "I want to fuck you on the table, your hands on the table, and your legs spread so I can fuck your ass deep and proper."

William was already pushing the dishes out of the way and bending over. He pulled his cheeks apart and smiled over his shoulder. "Fuck me, my lover."

"Gladly," Grell responded and placed his hands on William's slim hips and lined his panty covered cock with his crack. "Let me get you nice and wet," he purred and had to close his eyes to keep from cumming himself. He took his underwear off, placing them in front of his lover and smiled as William picked them up and breathed in the pre-cum scent. "You about to get more baby," he whispered as he lined his cock with the love hole he once more would bath in his cum. "A lot more."

William sighed and Grell smiled as the two kissed and picked a steady rhythm they both could build on. Grell wrapped his hands around his lovers hips and slid in and out, amazed that a man like William wanted him, and could handle him. William was tall and slender, hiding a raging cock of a towering 10 inches when he was hard. Grell smiled and kissed his back as he pushed deeper into his lover, the way only they did to one another. Grell would make William cum without touching himself, a treat for both men when the other did it to them.

Grell leaned back and thrust his own hips, letting them drill his cock deep over and over, William moaning in pleasure, his fingers curling and scratching at the table cloth, making Grell smile - his darling life mate was close.

"No touching, Spears," he growled and slammed harder into his lover. "No touching."

"Oh… gods… yes… yes… Sutcliff."

Grell grinned wildly and placed a hand on William's left shoulder, angling his cock a bit differently, hitting his lover in all the places they knew well on one another. Grell closed his eyes and listened to the flesh slapping flesh and their balls hitting bare skin. The place sounded and smelled of a couple fucking. Their place usually had the same sounds and smells every night, neither of them slowing down much, rarely letting a night go by without a bit of a nip or a suck, if a full fuck was not desired.

"Oh… so … close!" William moaned, bringing the panties to his face and sniffing. "Oh fuck me… let me cum, let me cum!"

"I'm about to finish fucking a load out, baby, hang on, hang on my luscious lover."

Grell pulled William up and they kissed as Grell pounded his own need into his lover and looked down as William's cock started to spurt his own cum out of his hard cock.

"Look my lover, look what I am doing to your cock, what we desire to do every night to our cocks!"

And William moaned as he watched his own cock, cum and dribble on the table, the release in his balls evident on his face as well. He leaned back and the two bucked their hips in time, perfect unity as Grell came deep in his lovers hole and slid his hands up William's chest, spreading the cum all over his stomach and chest, kissing deeply and with longing for more.

"Happy anniversary, Will."

"You too, Grell."


End file.
